


A life changing deduction

by An_Insecure_Writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Case, Cute John, Cute Sherlock, Eventual Romance, Hand Jobs, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW chapter 11, Not Really Character Death, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Drug Use, Rimming, Self-Harm, Slight Military Kink, Stretched over a period of time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, Very out of character I'm sorry, a bit on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Insecure_Writer/pseuds/An_Insecure_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go on a case, neither of them knowing what a life changing case it would be. Later one, when Sherlock sees how caring John actually is, he's going to see him in a different light. Very, very, very, fluffy Johnlock. </p><p>So yeah, I really suck at writing a summary I'm so sorry. Fluff, much fluff.</p><p>FLUFFY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so if you see any errors please let me know! I'll edit it. Enjoy the story, feedback is always welcome! Just like comments and kudo's! So, enjoy!

I grabbed the gun, loading it with ten more new bullets. I aimed and shot the ridiculous yellow smiley face on the wall. BORED. “Sherlock!” John half ran into the room, shouting my name. “Sherlock!” he said again grabbing the gun. I sighed, “But I’m boooooooored.” I sighed and got up from my chair. “Lestrade called me, they need you.” He said putting away the groceries. “Yes, I hope it’s worth it. Are you coming John?” I slipped on my coat and scarf. John sighed and walked towards me. Soon we were out on the streets, I hailed a cab and started thinking. Well, I never stopped thinking to be honest. “So, already onto something?" I didn’t say anything, just looked at him. He sighed and looked the other way, not wanting to argue with me. 

We arrived at the crime scene, Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson arguing together. “Ah, the freak has arrived.” Sergeant Donovan spoke up and paced away, Anderson following her. “Ah, Sherlock. Good to have you here.” I ignored Lestrade and walked straight to the body. John however, did say hello to him. “How long?” I asked looking at everything I could find. “12 hours, there’s a girl over there who found him. Could be family, could be not.” I quickly shot her a glance. “It’s his daughter, you could’ve just asked her.” I said finding a tiny hole at the back of the man’s neck. Probably drugged. “John can you give your opinion.” He nodded and did his own examination. “She doesn’t want to talk. To any of us.” Lestrade sighed looking at the man. “It’s sad, finding your father like this.” I looked over at the girl, Sergeant Donovan gave her a blanket, but the girl immediately threw it back in her face. I snickered lightly, making Lestrade turn around.

“Okay, the man was drugged. He didn’t die of it though, it was probably making him weak and sick. The man died of choking on his own vomit. But the weird thing is, he is clean. If you choke on your own vomit, it isn’t a pretty sight. But he is super clean.” I was placing all the pieces together in my head, and nodded. “Alright, John I might need your assistant with the girl. I have some questions and since you are a bit more, nicer, than me.” I normally didn’t care if I would be nice to the victim or not. But it was different this time, I could just sense it. We walked over to the girl, I got a better look of her and my mind started racing. Ginger hair, blue eyes, pale skin, freckles, black ripped jeans, black shirt, black blouse. A backpack, also black, next to her. I looked at John, he was looking at the girl too. 

The girl wore 20 bracelets in total, 14 on the left arm, 6 on the right one. Her eyes were outlined in cold black. Her eyes were hiding behind a pair of glasses and were red. Maybe crying, maybe drugs. “Are you the one who found him.” I said when I was close enough so she could hear me. She looked at me through her ginger hair, she looked furious. “Hi, I’m John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes.” John stepped it, sticking his hand out. She hesitated before grabbing it, I quickly glanced at her arms. Scars, a bunch of them. John noticed them too and gulped. I shook her hand, “So where did you get those sca-” I was cut off by John nudging me hard against my ribs. She looked at her arms, hanging her head. “I-I’m sorry, that was inappropriate.” John looked at me, yes John, I just apologized. “No, no, it’s okay. I, uhm, you know. Divorced parents, no friends, getting bullied, low self-esteem. It’s pretty obvious.” She sighed. John gave her an apologetic smile and looked at me. “Are you okay with answering some questions?” she eyed me from head to toe, John following after. “Yeah, you guys seem pretty okay. You saw that woman? Handing me a blanket? What a bitch!” I chuckled at her bluntness, this girl is different than other girls her age. 

“So, are you related to the man?” she nodded, “It’s my dad. He, uhm, he is, was, divorced from my mother.” I nodded, John taking notes. “I suggest you had a good relationship with him?” She nodded again. “Yeah, uhm, he divorced with my mom because she was an alcoholic.” I nodded and tried to clue everything together. “Do you still have contact with your mother?” the girl sighed. “Sadly, yes. The judge didn’t believe the alcoholic part, so I was send to my mother. My dad wasn’t allowed near me.” Tears started appearing in her eyes, you could clearly see the tears, but she was holding them back. “Here darling.” John handed her a tissue, she smiled thankfully. “But how did you find him then? You ran away didn’t you?” her eyes shot up to mine. “How did you?” I smiled a little. “Consulting detective, my mind is incredible. And your backpack.” John nodded on the part but chuckled too. 

“So, you ran away. But why? You wanted to be with your dad of course. You missed him, but why was he already dead when you arrived?” I stapled my fingers under my chin. “I have a theory, I don’t know if it’s true but yeah.” I gestured her to go on. “My mom hated my father. Especially when she was drunk, I think she already had men looking out for him, and me. I guess when they saw me sneaking out, they did something to him.” Tears were falling freely now and John sat down next to her. He draped an arm over her, soon when he laid his other hand on her trembling one she started sobbing. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t want to interrupt you’re investigation. You can leave, I’m o-okay.” John shook his head. “No, I’m, we’re not leaving you now. Okay?” she started sobbing even more, grabbing the attention of Lestrade. He started walking over to us and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

She looked at it and sniffed, “Why do you all care so much about me? You don’t even now my name!” the tissue was starting to get useless but she clinched to it if it was her life. “Well, you’re in need of help. And we are the people who provide help.” John said stroking her back. “But, what is your name?” he asked. “Rose. Rose Saunders.” It suits her. “Lestrade, I need you to go find her mother and question her. We will take care of Rose.” She looked at me, a shy smile on her lips. “You don’t have to r-really. I-I’ll just go to, uhm.” She looked around her. Nobody to go to, of course. That’s why John and I will take her to Baker Street. If we don’t she will end up on the streets, probably getting back into even more drugs and self-destruction. “No, you are coming with us.” She sighed, no need to argue with me. “Alright, Rose do you have like an address for me?” she nodded and gave Lestrade the address. “Do you need anything from there? I’ll pick it up and bring it to you.” She frowned, probably her thinking face. “Uhm, could you maybe just, uhm, if it’s not too much trouble. Uhm, bring some clothes, my laptop and the book on my pillow. If it’s not too much, I’m sorry I’m asking way too mu-” She was cut off by Lestrade’s hand raising, “It’s okay, when we’re done we’ll deliver it.” “Thank you, thank you so much.” He smiled at her and paced away to his car. “Let’s go.” John said helping Rose get up. 

She told him she was fine, but when he let go of her for a second, she immediately stumbled. So he grabbed her again. I hailed a cab and we got in. “221B Baker Street.” I said to the cabbie, he nodded and started driving. After about ten minutes we arrived and Rose has settled with a steadier breathing. I got out first, helping Rose. John paid the cabbie as I unlocked the door. I led Rose to the apartment and set her on the couch. John followed soon after, hanging his coat on the hook. I followed his actions and set down in front of her. “Would you like some tea Rose.” She nodded, barely noticeable. John looked at me and I nodded too. He came back with three cups of tea and some biscuits. Rose took the tea and thanked him. “How are you feeling?” John said sitting down next to her. “Is it weird when I say, I don’t feel anything?” I shook my head. “Not only am I a consulting detective, I’m also a high functioning sociopath. I don’t really have emotions.” I chuckled to lighten up the mood. 

She smiled and took a sip from her cup. I deduced her, but didn’t want to attack her. Rose clearly doesn’t have any siblings, no further family relationships. She still went to school, although she hated it. “What about the uhm, markings?” I said carefully. “Well, what would you do if you got hate thrown at your head, the entire day. Every day. When your mother doesn’t talk to you, only shouts. And now my dad, the only light in this darkness is gone too. I-I don’t know what to do.” Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. I eyed John, we have to take the danger things away. Since I was going to insist she stayed with us. “Uhm, they aren’t all cut scars, I noticed. What about them?” John said carefully choosing his words. “Drugs, I’m so sorry. I- I just, I, ugh.” She started sobbing again. John quickly sat down his tea. “It’s alright darling. Don’t worry, we’ll look after you now. It’s going to be okay. Hush now.” John cooed. I admire him for that. He was so good with this stuff.

“You’re going to stay with us as long as we think you need to.” I spoke up. Rose choked out a ‘thank you’. I glanced at the clock, 4 pm already. “You will be staying in my room.” John said as soon Rose calmed down. “No, no. I can’t accept that. If it’s not too much trouble, can I please take the couch?” John eyed me. “Alright, but if you want to sleep in a bed. Just say so, we’ll switch.” She nodded and I hinted John to go with me to the kitchen. Rose was left on the couch as she slowly sipped her tea, lightly hiccupping. “We have to help her Sherlock.” I nodded and leaned on the counter. “I know, we’ll do everything we can for her, alright? I know how she’s feeling, I guess. So we’ll do everything we can.” John nodded and took a look around the kitchen. Trying to find words. I gave him a light pat on the back and walked back into the living room. Rose hadn’t moved a single thing, or herself. “Make it yourself comfortable, please.” I gestured her to take of her shoes if she wanted. 

She slowly took of her combat boots and placed them neatly into the hallway. “Sherlock? There was a package delivered when you were gone. Is it your new science equipment?” A ladies voice entered the room, and it wasn’t Rose’s. “Ah, Mrs. Hudson. I want you to meet Rose, she’ll be staying with us for a while.” I said gesturing Rose. I opened the package, new chemicals. Just what I needed. “Hello sweetheart, I’m Mrs. Hudson. The landlady, nice to meet you.” She brought Rose into a big embrace making John chuckle. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson.” Mrs. Hudson smiled and went to answer the door. Soon my brother stepped into the room. “Ah, brother dear, John.” He nodded at us then turned around and spotted Rose. “Uhm, good afternoon.” Rose gave him a shy smile, and waved. “Hello, I’m, uhm, Rose.” He nodded, “Mycroft Holmes, brother of Sherlock.” She nodded and went to fiddle with her bracelets. “I came to see you on behalf of the case you solved last week. The one with the woman killed with a gun shot? But no hole?” I nodded and took a seat in my chair. “Well, thanks to your observations, the killer is caught and locked up.” I nodded and there was another knock on the door. Lestrade. John went to open the door and let Lestrade in.

“Oh, hello Mycroft! Boys, Rose.” He turned to her and gave her a bag with her belongings. She smiled at him, “Thank you so much.” He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, sitting down next to her. “We’ve been interviewing your mom, and searching the house. We found evidence of her hiring the men, her alcoholism and drugs.” I eyed Rose who quickly looked at me. ‘It’s okay.’ I mouthed and gave her a reassuring smile. “So, she’s now taken in custody. The house will be cleared out of your belongings. At the end of the week we’ll bring it to you. But one thing is sure, you don’t have to go back to your mother.” Lestrade smiled at her as she looked at him in disbelief. “Really?” he nodded and she flew around his neck, hugging the DI. “It’s okay, no problem.” He patted her back. “Thank y-you so m-much.” She started crying again. “I’ll keep an eye on this apartment, so nothing is going to happen to you.” Mycroft said as soon as Rose let go of Lestrade again. She nodded, “Thank you all so much.” She sighed happily. “Well, I have to go.” Mycroft spoke up and walked towards the door. “Nice meeting you Rose.” And with that he left, soon followed by Lestrade. “So, what about some food?” John spoke up and I nodded. Although I never ate that much. We grabbed our coats, and went out of the door.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I already have the next chapter here for you! I basically already finished writing the story, so I can update every day. I didn't want to post the whole story, since it's kind off a long story. Again; English isn't my native language, please point out the errors, I'll edit them. Feedback is always welcome, just like comments and kudo's! Enjoy this story!

“What about Angelo’s?” I nodded again and hailed a cap. “Rose, where’s your coat?” John said as soon as we were seated in the cab. “I, uhm, don’t have a coat.” She blushed and looked at her lap. “Well, we’re buying one tomorrow. Since it’s bloody halfway November.” John huffed. 

Soon we arrived at Angelo’s and took a seat. “Hello boys, ah, who’s this?” Angelo greeted us and handed over the menus. “This is Rose, we’ll be taking care of her for a while.” I said and smiled at him. Rose shook his hand took the menu. “Can I give you something to drink?” He grabbed his notepad. “A pint for me, please.” John said. I shook my head, “Can I have a glass of water, please?” Rose’s voice was delicate, soft and slow. Angelo nodded and went to fetch the drinks. “So, Rose. Tell us more about yourself.” John said placing the menu on the table. He knew I already knew more about her the he did, but now we had something to talk about. “Well, you know my name. I’m 15 years old. I don’t have any siblings, nor family now. I love to write, read and I love music. I don’t play an instrument though, it’s a pity. I would really like to learn and play the violin. It’s my favourite instrument.” I smiled, I could teach her. 

“You know Rose, I play the violin. It would be an honour to teach you.” She smiled and her dull eyes lit up. “That would be amazing, if you want to.” I nodded and Angelo entered the picture again. “Your drinks, what would you like to eat?” we ordered our food and went to listen to Rose again. “Do you have any questions for me, I find it hard to talk about myself.” She blushed and sipped her ice water. “Uhm, what kind of music do you listen to?” John asked. “All kinds of music. But my favourite is Rock and Pop, oh and a little bit of rap and classical.” Of course she does, judging by the way she dresses. “What’s your favourite artist, or band?” she bit her lip, thinking deeply. “I don’t really have one, but I really like the Fray and 5 Seconds of Summer.” Those names didn’t ring any bells in my head, but clearly did with John. “Oh, I like the Fray too! Didn’t hear of that other band though.” He chuckled and drank his beer. “Can you introduce us to the music back in the flat?” I asked her, genuinely interested. “Sure, if you want to!” I smiled. Then Angelo brought our food and we started eating. 

I took small bites of my pasta dish, just like Rose. She chose a salad and John a vegatable plate. After about an hour of eating we paid, although Angelo insisted not to, and went back to the flat. The cabs didn’t want to stop for us and we were forced to walk home. Rose shivered and stuck her hands deep in her pockets. “Are you cold?” John asked. “No, no o-of course n-not.” She shivered. “Here take my coat.” I said and shrugged it off. I slipped it on Rose, “You really don’t have to.” She said. She looked even smaller than she already was. Drowning into the coat, “But thank you anyway.” She smiled softly at me. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red, just like her nose and ears. She was freezing, clearly. When we arrived home, Rose sat down on the couch again. We talked more about Rose and her situation, her dad's funural and more. After a while Rose started yawning, trying to muffle them as much as possible. “Well Rose, I suggest you go to sleep.” John said and stood up. “I’ll get some pillows, Sherlock can you grab a blanket? There’s the bathroom for you to change into your pyjamas.” She looked at him and blushed, looking down at her lap. “I, uhm, didn’t brought my pyjamas. I forgot them.” “Oh well, no problem. You can borrow a shirt and trousers of me.” I said and disappeared in my room. When I came back I carried the blanket and clothes. “Here you go.” I said and gave her the clothes. “Thank you, I hope it’s no trouble?” “Of course not. Go and change.” I smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

I laid the blanket on the couch, adjusting some pillows of it to make a nice sleeping place for her. John entered the room with the other pillows. He placed them on the couch, making a heaven of softness, as he called it. The bathroom door opened, revealing Rose. My shirt was way too big, just like the trousers. “Perhaps I should have given you my clothes.” John said chuckling. She smiled and hold up the trousers and pulled the shirt with both her hands. “Uhm, goodnight then.” She said and walked over to us. “Thank you for everything.” She said, and John took her into an embrace. “No problem. If there is something, just shout and I’ll be down, or Sherlock.” She nodded and he released her. She stepped over to me, not really knowing what to do. “Thank you too.” I smiled and placed my hand on her bare shoulder, “It’s okay, now get some sleep. Alright?” she nodded and laid down, grabbing her phone and earphones. “Do you mind if we sit here?” Rose shook her head. “Of course not! It’s your home after all, please don’t mind me.” She smiled and put in the earphones.

As soon as she closed her eyes, her breathing settled and she fell asleep. It must’ve been an exhausting day for her. John and I sat down in our chairs with some tea. “Interesting girl.” John said, in a hushed voice. I nodded, “Definitely glad we took her.” I said sipping my tea. “I need to take a look at the scars in the morning, some of them were very fresh, and deep. So we need to take care of them.” I nodded as I eyed Rose turning around in her sleep, now faced towards us. She was frowning in her sleep, didn’t look that relaxed. “Do you think she’s alright?” John said as soon as he was following my gaze. I slowly shook my head. “At least she’s sleeping.” John nodded on that and drank the rest of his tea. “Well, I’m off to bed. If there is a problem, please yell. I texted my boss, I have a more flexibel schedule this week. So I can take care of Rose when you’re on a case.” I nodded setting down my tea. “I’m going to try and take it easy with the cases. Every once in a while, but I want to be here for Rose too.” John’s eyes widened. “Uhm, okay. Yeah, alright. Goodnight.” He said and disappeared to his own room. 

I looked at Rose, her frown only got worse as she shivered. I got up and pulled the blanket a little more over her, before I went to my own room. I found it hard to sleep this night. I was thinking of how to help her. I settled with just being there for her when she needs me. I was just nodding of when I heard a shriek from the living room. I immediately got up, grabbing my dressing gown in my way to the living room. “Rose?” I heard thumping from above, John woke up too. I entered the living room seeing Rose sitting up, head in her hands, crying her eyes out. “Oh, you’re awake. I-I’m s-sorry. I’ll keep q-quite, you n-need your sl-sleep.” She hiccupped and choked at the words. “No, we’re not leaving you now. Come on, it’s okay.” John entered the room too and rushed over to Rose. “Rose, you need to calm down now. If you continue to breath like this, you will have a panic attack.” You could see Rose was really trying, but it didn’t work. “Sherlock I need you to get a glass of water and a bag. Now.” I hurried to the kitchen grabbing the things and gave it to John. “Rose, breath normally. Please. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Like me.” He was showing Rose how to do it, and after a couple of minutes her breathing settled again. “Here drink something.” She wanted to take the glass, but trembled too much and it almost slipped from her hand. “Alright, let me help you.” John set the glass to her mouth, tilting it lightly. Her teeth clanked against the glass. She took a big gulp, but her breathing still wasn’t settled enough and she started choking. John put the glass away, quickly patting her back. Again, three minutes later, she tried it again. More successful this time. “I’m sorry to wake you up.” “Not a problem, we’re here for you.” John said and I took a seat at the other side of Rose. “What happened Rose?” I asked her. “Nightmare. My mom and her men were going to get me, and they were hurting you two. And my dad, and I j-” she started sobbing again and John took her into an embrace.

“Ssh, it’s alright. Nothing to worry about, we’re still here. We’re not hurt, nobody can get in here without our permission. Remember? Mycroft took care of it.” She nodded slowly still crying. “I suggest we stay here this night, it won’t be the first time not sleeping. And I don’t mind.” John said, I nodded. “No problem indeed. Is there anything we can do for you Rose?” she sniffed and wiped her tears away. “Please, don’t go away. I’m sorry.” She said new tears coming up again. “Stop saying sorry. If we don’t want to, we won’t suggest it. Okay?” I said, “Okay.” I got up, making us some tea. John tucked Rose in, she sitting in the middle of the couch, John on the right of her. She had pulled her knees to her chest, John pulling her more into him. He cooed her, making her more comfortable. She continued crying letting her head fall onto his shoulder. “Can I?” she asked him and he nodded. “Of course.” I gave John and Rose their tea and set down on the couch beside them.

I really want to comfort her, but didn’t know what to do. I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on here shoulder. It felt really uncomfortable, so I pulled away again. “It’s f-fine, Sh-Sherlock.” She hiccupped. I placed my hand back, and rubbed her arm lightly. She sighed, “You guys, are amazing.” She said looking down in her tea. I looked at John who smiled back at me. “Well, you’re wonderful, amazing, smart, awesome, future violin genius, etc.” John said and she chuckled. “Stop it.” She said and sat up more straight, drinking her tea slowly. “What do you want to be when you grow up?” John said, clearly trying to put her thoughts somewhere else. “I don’t know yet, I haven’t thought of the future lately.” She said and gave an apologetic smile. “Well, now you can. So you liked writing, reading and music.” I said and put away my empty teacup. “Well, when I was younger I wanted to be an artist. All kinds of stuff, writing, drawing, musician, painting, something like that.” She said and blushed again. She took the final sip of her tea and put it away. 

“That’s lovely!” John spoke up. “Nah, I’m really not that good.” She’s lying, I noticed her elbow, covered with ink. Her thumb, index finger and middle finger had signs of dry skin. She writes a lot, hour after hour, so her skin was breaking. “Yes you can.” I blurted out. She looked at me questionably. After ten minutes her eyes started drooping, but she kept them open. “Darling, you’re tired. Go to sleep.” John said. “But, what about you?” she yawned and quickly covered her mouth. “We’ll be fine, we’re staying with you.” I said and smiled at her. “Thank you again.” She said and her eyes closed, falling asleep immediately. When she was in a deep sleep her head dropped onto my shoulder. I eyed John, horror written over my face. Not that I didn’t want her to touch me, just scared of hurting her or something. Well not really scared but, shut up Sherlock. John smiled “It’s okay Sherlock, she might be a little broken, but you can touch her.” He whispered. 

I slowly put my arm around her, stroking her back. She sighed in her sleep and, snuggled? into my chest. John chuckled at my face, pure confusion. Nobody had ever done something like this, only John once...


	3. Dr. Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! First I want to thank you guys for the kudo's and reads! Never imagined people would actually read my stories... But I wanted to give an extra trigger warning for Self harm on this chapter. So, please be careful. Also a trigger warning for drug use. Sherlock talks about it a bit, so again be careful if you struggle with these things. Sherlock and John are slowly getting together, next chapter ;) . Feedback is always welcome, just like comments and kudo's. Enjoy!

After three hours, John had fallen asleep too. But I was still wide awake, still stroking her ginger hair. I sighed, I don’t know what I was doing, but I just need to protect her. It was around 4 pm when I slowly started to fall asleep. My head dropped on Rose’s and I drifted into a light sleep. I woke up 2 hours later, the sun already starting to rise above London. John and Rose were still asleep, which was logical since it was 6 am. I figured out that if I moved, Rose would wake up. And judging by the slight dark circles under her eyes, she needed the sleep very much. 

Rose had removed her bracelets, the sight wasn’t pretty. Beside the cut scars there were signs of syringe been stuck in her arm. Some very fresh, I knew the feeling. It was horrible, especially for a girl her age. She was only 15! What the heck? How did she even get it, this world became so much more dangerous. Well, as long she’s living with us, she’s not getting anything. I will take care of it personally. Every guy who wants to lay a finger on her, is going to have a chat, with me and John, or Mycroft. Maybe Lestrade… I was far away in my Mind Palace when I felt Rose stirring in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” She said when she saw how she was lying. She shot up, making John wake up too. “No, it’s okay. Good morning.” I said and stood up. “You want some coffee?” I asked them in general and John nodded gratefully. “Yes please.” Rose said, stretching a little. 

I smiled, she looked, cute? Drowning in a sea of blankets, pillows and clothes. I made coffee and handed them to the two. “Uhm, thank you for tonight. I finally slept sort of good. Oh and sorry again for causing so much trouble.” She said cooling her coffee. “We care about you Rose, of course we help you. And you’re not causing us any trouble, okay?” John said and gave her a side hug. She blushed and sipped her coffee. After we had breakfast John and I went to our separate rooms to change to our day attire. Rose went to the bathroom to change too. When she came back she wore a complete black outfit again, but now her hair wasn’t tied up. Her ginger hair ended just under her shoulder blades, but it looked shorter since she wrapped a bandana, also black, around her hair. When we were all ready to go it was already 11 am. “Well lets buy you a coat.” John said. I normally hated shopping, but now I made an exception. It would be fun, I guess. I hailed a cap, which brought us to Oxford Street. “If you see anything you like, just yell. Alright? Oh and don’t be ashamed of asking, Sherlock will see right through you.” Rose chuckled and nodded.

After exactly 11 minutes of walking, John spoke up. “What about that one?” he pointed at one of the displays of a massive store. “Come on.” He said and entered the store. I looked around awkwardly, this wasn’t really my area. Judging by the public entering the store it was popular under young teenagers, mostly girls. Most of the girls were in groups of 3 or 4. Some of them with their mom, the walking wallet. The clothing wasn’t really, how do you call it. Let’s say it wasn’t really appropriate for church or something. But the coat John had spotted was really nice. He took it of the hanger and handed it to Rose. “Try it on!” John was very excited. It was really funny to see, he normally doesn’t really care about all this stuff. I chuckled at John’s choice. The coat looked very similar to mine, the only difference was the colour and length. He was black, and ended at about halfway her thighs. “It looks lovely.” I said and smiled. Just to ensure she believed me. She looked at the mirror, shyly turning a bit. “Indeed, it fits perfectly.” John smiled. 

“Alright, let’s go then.” John said as soon as he was happy with the result and the coat was absolutely perfect. We paid for the coat and left the store again, Rose wore her coat, it was the smallest size, but it was still a bit too big. She sunk into the pockets of it and sighed. “Thank you again.” She already thanked us 10 times today. “Please Rose, stop saying thank you for everything we do. A thank you once or twice is fine, but please, stop doing it all the time.” John said and linked his arm with hers. I don’t understand, John wasn’t very young, but he wasn’t that old, he would be a perfect father. He’s caring, loving, he wants the best for people. And he’s a doctor, it’s in he’s nature to take care of people. He would be the best dad in the world. He definitely has it in him. 

We returned to our flat and we went to mind our own business. That meant John was blogging away, probably over our last case, maybe Rose, I went to do some experiments and Rose was reading. When I was done with them I was bored again. “So what are you reading Rose?” She looked up from her book and smiled. “Uhm, it’s called Soldier of Orange. It’s originally Dutch, but it has been translated in English. It’s really nice.” Her dull eyes lit up as she spoke. Every time she speaks of something she likes, her eyes lit up. “Sounds nice.” I said and eyed John. He was completely lost in his own writing world, biting his lip in his search of words. “Can I, uhm, take a shower? I have to go to school again tomorrow.” Rose said placing the book neatly on the table. “Of course you can! All the stuff you need is in the bathroom. The shower explains itself.” I said. “Thanks.” She stood up, grabbing some clothes and walked over to the bathroom. Soon the water turned on, and I assumed everything was fine. I picked up her book, and started reading it. I hope she doesn’t mind, “Sherlock?” John spoke up putting away his laptop. 

“What do you think Rose is like at school?” he said looking over at me. Not looking away from my book, I answered his question. “Well, since she hates it she’s probably the silent type. Only speaks when the teacher asks her to.” John nodded, “Will she be alright?” “Of course, she’s the strongest girl I have ever seen.” The water turned off, and a few moments later Rose stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a big oversized t-shirt, covering her skin to halfway her thighs. “Uhm, J-John, I need your, h-help.” She was crying, holding a towel against her arm. “I-I’m so s-sor-ry.” She sobbed. “I-I, it’s too, I d-didn’t, h-help.” She fell onto her knees. Alright, she cut again, too deep. Since she was crying, she’s ashamed, didn’t want to do it that deep. John stood up helping her get on her feet. 

He sat her on the kitchen counter and grabbed the first-aid-kit. He slowly removed the towel and looked at the cut. It wasn’t near any artery, but it was still a very deep cut. “Alright, relax know.” Rose kept saying sorry, sobbing. John cleaned the wound, then observing it more. “Alright, no artery has been hit, no muscle, the, uhm, cut is deep, but luckily not too deep. You don’t have to go to the hospital, just a few special plasters and a bandage will do.” He mumbled, the blood had stopped pouring, and he started treating her. He placed the plasters over the wound, carefully. His fingers were touching it delicate, not wanting to hurt her. As soon as the plasters were on, he skilfully put together the bandage. “Alright, this should do it.” He said and put away the stuff again. “Now, you look very pale darling, I’m going to make you some food and you go sit down.” He helped her of the counter and handed her over to me. 

“Here you go.” I carefully sat her down on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her. “I’m sorry, I must be such a disappointment to you.” She said and looked at her fingers. “Rose, I know how hard it is. You know I’ve been a drug addict, it’s hard to stop. When you have an addiction, and it’s proven that cutting is, it’s hard to stop. Even though you want it so bad. Now, you don’t disappoint us, but please, let us help you fighting the addiction.” I said. She smiled softly at me, eyes drooping. 5 minutes later John brought in a plate with some food for the girl. “Here you go darling, eat some. After that you have to get some rest, alright?” Rose nodded, “Thank you.” She took small bites of her food, chewing it slowly. “This is really good.” She said when she was done. “Oh, uhm, thank you!” John smiled and went to do the dishes. Rose yawned and settled more onto the couch. 

“Go get some rest darling. School tomorrow and it has been a rough afternoon.” Rose nodded and snuggled into the blanket. As soon as I thought she was asleep her eyes shot open again. “Oh no, I can’t sleep yet. I have to finish my homework. I totally forgot because of my, uhm, dad and this all. I just have to-” I cut her off. “Rose, calm down. You’re going to get a heart attack. Tell me, what do you have to do.” She sighed, “Math, French and I have to finish the book for History class.” She sighed. “Alright, I’ll help you. So you can take it easy, alright?” I smiled. “You don’t have to.” I chuckled, “No, no! I want to!” Rose chuckled, she stood up and grabbed her books. “Alright, what do you hate the most?” I said looking over at the books. “Math, ugh, I despise it.” She huffed and shivered. John chuckled, “Well you should do that first.” He said and sat down on the couch next to us. 

“This is easy.” I huffed flipping through the pages. “Yes Sherlock, but you’re a genius. Now explain it.” Rose looked at it as if she saw a ghost. “I don’t understand one bit.” she said and laughed. “Well, you have to multiply this with 1.89, then minus 10, and then multiply it with 689 again.” Rose raised an eyebrow at me. “What.” John chuckled at Rose’s comment. “You know what, I’ll do this for you. Sherlock is very good at French, so he’ll help you with that.” He said and took over the book. “You can’t make my homework!” Rose said and looked at John. “Yes I can, I was an army doctor and soldier, of course I can.” He chuckled at his own comment and started working. “So, what do you have to do in French class.” I asked her, “I have to do some exercises. Writing you know.” I nodded, “Let’s start then, shall we?” 

One hour later and we were done, only History left to do. Rose was nodding off while she was reading her book. Eventually she fell asleep, “Rose, darling. You’re almost done. Two chapters left.” John said slowly shaking her shoulder. “Let me read it to you.” I spoke up, not thinking. I’ve been reading along peeking over her shoulder. “Would you do that for me?” she smiled, eyes drooping again, not focused. “Sure.” I took the book and Rose settled against the back of the couch. But soon after leaning in John’s arms. “Alright.” I searched the right page and started reading out loud. “Park de Kieviet smelled like flowers; lilacs, Japanese cherry, a soft hint of some other plant. I let the car stop at the corner of Meijendelse Road, got out and walked towards the Duin Road.”

Soon, the book was finished and Rose could finally drift of. She had closed her eyes since we had begun reading. But didn’t sleep, occasional check of John. John smiled at the girl in his arms, “You know, you have a very good reading voice. You know that?” he said in a slight whisper. “Well, uhm, thank you. You’re very good with kids, although Rose isn’t really a kid anymore.” John smiled. “I’ve always wanted to be a father. Sadly, I don’t think I’m going to be.” He smiled painfully. “Well, you sort off are right now. You’re really good with Rose.” John smiled at me. “Thanks, I’m doing my best.” “You want something to drink?” I asked him, since he wasn’t getting up anytime soon. 

“Yeah sure, a beer please.” I nodded and went to the fridge to grab his beer. “Here you go.” He nodded at me, “Thanks, why are you so helpful all of a sudden.” I shrugged. “I guess Rose and you bring out the good in me.” I added a wink, making John chuckle. “Do you think Rose will be fine tomorrow?” he said stroking her still damp ginger hair. “I don’t know, we have to be ready to help her when she needs us.” John nodded and sighed. “You know, you’ve changed since she’s here. You act more, human. Never doubted you could be like this you know.” John smiled softly at me, eyes sparkling. I eyed him, “Uhm, thanks?” John chuckled and finished his beer. “Shall I order some take away? Since you have to eat and can’t move.” Rose had snuggled more into John’s chest, clinching to him like she was 5 years old. “Yes please.”

16 minutes later the food arrived and we dug in. “We should probably give her our number tomorrow. Although you hardly carry your phone.” John spoke up. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. How late does school start anyway?” I smiled, he was so drawn into it. “I looked it up. I saw the school’s names in one of her books, it starts at 9 am. So she has to get up at 7:30 am, and leave the house at 8:15 am.” John’s mouth hung open. “You are going to catch flies John, I would close your mouth.” I said and put away my food. John chuckled and finished his dish. The night went on by fast as we watched some crap telly. Rose will probably feel sorry again in the morning, since we stayed at the couch too. “Goodnight Sherlock.” I looked over at John, his eyes were falling slightly. “Goodnight John.”


	4. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Cupid is here, and the boys notice him! Finally some confessions! I guess we needed it right? Just wanted to put a slight trigger warning here for violence and swearing. Take care loves! Thank you again for the reads and kudo's! Feedback, kudo's and comments are always welcome! Enjoy and see you tomorrow! X

I woke up the next morning, tea already down at the table. Mrs. Hudson. I looked over at the clock, almost 7:30. “Rose? Rose?” I slowly shook her shoulder, trying to let John get his rest. “Rose? Wake up! You have to go to school.” Rose started to stir in her sleep, opening her eyes and yawning. “ ‘Morning.” She said and sat up, “Good morning.” John woke up too slowly sitting up. “Hello.” He said and smiled softly at Rose. “Hi.” We all drank our tea and ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence. “Uhm, Rose. You should change, so I can put a new bandage around your arm. Okay?” Rose nodded and grabbed her bag, she went into the bathroom and I heard the water starting to run. “Mrs. Hudson is an angle.” John spoke up. “Why this time?” I said. “She made lunch for Rose.” He said holding up a package from the kitchen. “Such an amazing woman.” He mumbled. John went to his room to change as I decided to wait for Rose to leave. A few moments later John entered the room again. He packed his bag for work. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote our numbers on it. “Alright.” He said and looked at the clock, 7 am. 

At that moment Rose stepped out of the bathroom. Eyes cast on the ground beneath her. “Please don’t mention it.” She looked up at us, holding her injured arm, she had already removed the bandage. But she didn’t mean that, she meant her outfit. “A uniform?” John asked grabbing the first-aid-kit. Rose laughed painfully, “Yeah, I’m glad I was allowed to wear trousers. Otherwise I would’ve died a few years ago.” She sighed and sat down. “The wound looks good.” He mumbled and put a new bandage around it.

“Thank you.” She said as John finished. “No problem, darling. Oh yeah, here, our phone numbers. If there is anything wrong, call us. Okay?” he handed her the paper. “Okay. Thank you.” She smiled and slipped the paper behind her phone cover. John glanced at the clock, it was time to go. “Let’s go Rose. I’ll ride with you to school.” John said as he grabbed his bag, Rose put the books in her bag. “Have a good day at school.” I said as they walked out of the door. “Have a good day of solving crimes.” She answered and smiled before she disappeared out of my sight. I turned on my heels and went to take a shower. I got dressed and checked my phone. I should probably carry it around today, since Rose might call. I decided to go out to the Yard, see of Lestrade has some cases for me. 

Soon I arrived at the Yard, and spotted Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson outside. “Oh hi Sherlock!” Lestrade said looking around. “Hi, what’s wrong. Wait, never mind, you want my help for a case. But these two here don’t want to. Right?” Lestrade looked at me, “Yeah, kind off.” I smiled, this was going to be a fun day. 

~ Around 4 pm.

“So, that’s the murder. Good luck with it.” I said and decided to go home. It was the third murderer I caught today. I hailed a cab and felt my phone buzzing. I took it out and saw it was a text of Rose. Hi, uhm, it’s me Rose. I’m a little later, I have to stay at school a bit longer. I’m sorry. – Rose.  
A bit longer? What happened? “To Leicester Lyceum.” Rose? What’s wrong? I’m coming over! I’ll text John. –SH

John? There is a problem with Rose, she has to stay over at school. I’m on my way to her now. Where are you? –SH

I sighed, as long as she’s okay. 

No! No, it’s alright! I can handle it, myself. I guess. –Rose

Rose, it’s clearly not alright. I trust you, but I want to help you. –SH

Sherlock? I just finished work, I’ll meet you outside the school. –JW

I nodded, although neither of them could see me. 10 minutes later the cab stopped and I paid him. I already saw John standing outside, looking around him. I got out and met him, some of the students looking a bit confused. “So, did she tell you anything?” I shook my head. As soon as we entered the big old building, the last few students were coming out. Then I saw Rose sitting in an office, getting yelled at by a teacher. She was holding an icepack against her head, she bit her lip, clearly trying not to cry. “Rose!” John spoke up, his voice louder than normal. “John? Sherlock?” she stood up, wincing. “Mrs. Saunders. What is this?” The man looked angry. “Mr. Brown, these are my, uhm…” She looked at her feet. “Hi, John Watson. And this is Sherlock Holmes. Rose’s caretakers.” John shook the man’s hand, I didn’t bother. 

Teacher, math, unhappy wife at home, he doesn’t see it, his daughter is pregnant, he doesn’t know. That means the guys is just so oblivious. Ugh. “What happened?” John asked looking at Rose, the icepack firm in her hand, but covering one eye. She wore a black hoodie, the hood covering her face slightly. I walked over to her, “Are you okay?” I said grabbing her hand. She shook her head, “No.” I smiled apologetic. “Well, Mrs. Saunders, care to explain?” Rose sighed. “I’m sorry, I just, he was teasing me! And he started calling me names, he, he, he started getting my father in it. Then he started pulling at my jumper, and then my uhm, yeah, I didn’t like that since he was pointing that out too, so I punched him.” She rambled. “I’m sorry to disappoint you guys.” she sighed and threw the icepack on the table in front of her. The hood fell from her head off the sudden motion.

Since the pack and her hood was gone, her head and eye were in sight. Leaving a big black eye, bloody nose and a bump on her head. “Rose!” John exclaimed rushing over to her, “I’m okay, just, you are the only two who are really listening to me. You!” she said pointing at the teacher, “You didn’t believe me when I said Tim started it. I was just so fucking sick of it.” Her eyes changed into a darker shade of blue. “Language Mrs. Saunders.” He warned. “No! Let her be, go on Rose.” I said. “Just, how convenient that Tim has a bloody nose! Yes, I punched him first, but he has been teasing me since the beginning of this fucking school year. But everyone is too blind to see! You don’t know, how many times I had lunch in the toilets, since I was too fucking scared to face the other people.” Rose started crying, but raged on. “Even some fucking teachers, I hate this school. I hate this. You know what, I’m not even sorry for punching that fucking douchebag. He totally deserved it.” She huffed and leaned back in her chair. I wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her. “Well, Mr Brown, what do you have to say to this.” John crossed his arms over his chest, he looked furious. “It’s okay.” I whispered to Rose, who was still crying. 

“Well, she had to tell us sooner! There is nothing we can do about this.” The man said a smile on his face. “What?! You fucking kidding me? I told several people, several time!” her crying increased, she started shaking and her breathing was getting ragged. “Rose you need to calm down, I’ll handle this. Sherlock take her outside, some fresh air will do. Take the icepack and here are some tissues, clean her nose.” I nodded and lead Rose away. No way she is ever going to return this school. “Where is your locker?” I asked her and she pointed at one of them. “Alright. Do you have the key?” she nodded and gave me the key, “Why?” “Because, you are not coming back here.” I emptied her locker, now going outside. I lead her to a ledge, lifting her up on it. So she was at eye height. “Alright, let’s see.” I carefully cleaned the blood of her face, and place the icepack back on her head. “When you were talking about the jumper, he saw you bandage, didn’t he?” she nodded, still crying. 

“He was so mean! Then the rest of the class joined in, and I lost my temper!” she gasped for air as she explained further. “Rose, you need to calm down.” I hopped on the ledge myself. “Rose, inhale, exhale.” She calmed down, her breathing settled luckily. She was still crying, I was speechless, didn’t have that quit often. She fell into my arms, starting to cry some more. “I’m sorry.” I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her shivering, so I opened my coat, wrapping it around her too. “It’s alright. Ssh, hush.” I rocked her back and forth. It felt weird, but good. I stroked her hair as she buried her head more into my coat. “It’s going to be okay dear.” A pet name? Really Sherlock? What is getting into you?!

At that moment John left the building walking over to us, he gave me a weird look. But I didn’t care, so did he. “So? What did you do?” I asked him. “I had just a little chat with the man.” He rubbed his knuckles. “You hit him, didn’t you.” John smiled, “Well, he deserved it.” I chuckled and looked at Rose. She was slowly drifting off again. “Let’s go home, shall we?” John said and helped me get down. “Sherlock, you don’t have to carry me. I’m perfectly fine.” Rose said as I picked her up from the ledge. “Well, you may have a concussion. I don’t want to take any risks.” I smiled as she shook her head chuckling. She wrapped her hands around my neck, so I could get a better grip on her. John hailed a cab and we went home. Rose in my arms, John by my side. 

“I’ll phone Mycroft. Or something. I don’t want you at that school again.” I said as soon as we stepped in our apartment. Rose chuckled as I sat her down on the couch. “Dinner?” John asked and I nodded. “I’ll make it, or try to make it. Go and take care of Rose. I’ll ask Mrs. Hudson for help.” John smiled, and gave me a sideways hug. “You’ve changed, I like it. Not that I didn’t like it in the first place but. Yeah, you changed in a good way.” He smiled and I was caught off guard. That never happens. “Thanks? I guess?” John went over to Rose, examining her. I went down to Mrs. Hudson, since I can’t really cook. “Mrs. Hudson? Can you give me a hand?” I said knocking on her door. “Sure dear, what is it?” she said pulling of her gloves from cleaning. “I wanted to cook dinner, since John is taking care of Rose. But you know, could help?” Mrs. Hudson smiled. “Of course dear, Rose has changed you.” She went to our kitchen, bringing some food of her fridge.   
Half an hour later and a perfect looking dish was set on the table. “Thank you so much Mrs. Hudson. Do you want to join us?” John asked and helped Rose get up. “Yes, that would be nice. Oh dear! What happened to you?!” Mrs. Hudson exclaimed when she saw Rose. “I, uhm, I just, I.” she stammered. “She stood up for herself, and we are proud of her.” John hugged her from behind, making Rose chuckle. We ate dinner, and talked about everything that came to our mind. I took the liberty to observe the people around the table. Mrs. Hudson, what should we do without her. Well, nothing to be honest. Rose, the strongest girl I have ever met. She’ll get through this, we will help her. She’s wonderful. Then John, I don’t even know where to start. John is amazing, he is the one that is always there for you. He will be the one who stays by your side, for forever. 

He has this twinkling in his eyes, his beautiful eyes. What? He is brave, fought in a war. And all his jumpers, the one with the stripes is my favourite. What? Snap out of it Sherlock. “Sherlock?” John asked me. “Hmm? What?” shoot. “I asked you something, is everything alright?” He looked worried, “Yeah, I’m fine. What were you saying.” I felt my cheeks heating up. Seriously? The Sherlock Holmes? Blushing? Rose chuckled and looked at her plate. “I asked you if there were any interesting cases today.” John took his last bite, trying to contain his laugh. “No, not really. All stupid.” I smiled and stood up, gathering the plates. “I’ll help you.” John said and stood up. No, please don’t. “You don’t have to.” I said smiling at him. “No, I insist.” He went to the sink and let the water run. I sighed. “Well I’m going to my own place again. See you boys tomorrow!” Mrs. Hudson stood up, winking at Rose. She started laughing and collected the cutlery. John’s hands were so masculine. Veins running through them clearly visible. Seriously Sherlock? After doing the dishes we all sat down at the couch. “So what are we going to do tonight?” John asked. “Movie?” he answered his own question. “Sure!” Rose smiled. “Uhm, which one, which one. Brave?” He pulled out a DVD. “Why do we even have that one? It’s a kid’s movie!” I exclaimed. “Well, it was a present. You know, we would go visit an old friend of mine and it was his daughter’s birthday. But you had to throw a fit before we even left.” John laughed. “I’m sorry.” I said half chuckling. Rose smiled and shook her head. “You guys are so amazing. I love you guys so much.” John put in the DVD and sat beside her. “Oooooh we love you too.” He said dramatically crushing her in an enormous hug. 

The movie started, and a Scottish like tune started playing. Then a girl entered the picture, big bouncy curls. “She reminds me of you!” John exclaimed laughing. At the end I heard somebody sniffing I looked to my right, Rose was crying. “It’s so adorable.” She said and chuckled. “Oh darling.” John hugged her. John looked at the clock, “You should go to bed darling, you can borrow my bed tonight. I’ll just sleep here. And don’t protest, I’m fine with it. You need to let your head rest.” John smiled at her. Her mouth hung a little open. “A-Alright. Sleep well.” She hugged him, than me. “Goodnight darling!” John said. “Goodnight Rose.” “Goodnight you two.” She grabbed her stuff and went upstairs. “I’m proud of Rose, and you.” John spoke up. “What?” I turned towards him, knees to my chin. “Well, Rose stood up for herself. Although she got beaten by that prick. Luckily she didn’t threw up, otherwise we should’ve brought her to the hospital.” I nodded. “I’m proud of her too, but why are you proud of me?” I looked confused at him. “Well, you’ve grown as a human. You, you hugged somebody, and you’re taking care of her. You have learned to love.” John looked different in this light. Something enchanted. I lowered my legs, mimicking John’s actions.

I sat a little closer to him, and he to me. “Well, you are so good with her. Every single time, you help her, you take care for here, you stand up for her. You give her that shoulder to cry on. It’s amazing.” I said and smiled at him. “Well, thank you.” He started blushing. He looked me in the eyes, his eyes were so hard to tell the colour. Were they blue? Or brown? I looked at his face in general, his hair, his jaw. What are you doing Sherlock? Then my eyes stopped at his lips, delicate. I saw he looked at mine, I slowly leaned in, just like he did. What are you doing?! He’s going to hate you! Damn it brain, I still moved forward. Our lips touched briefly before John closed the space completely. Our lips just stayed there for a few moments, before John slowly began moving. Our lips moved in sync. Slowly but fiercely.


	5. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Rose and our love birds getting some news today! I have to say, there's no smut in this fic, yet. I'm planning on trying to write a bonus chapter, but I've never written smut. So I'm going to try, it will be put up when this fic has ended, so yeah just so you know! Thank you again for the reads and kudo's! Feedback is always welcome, just like kudo's and comments! See you tomorrow! x

John trailed his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth in pleasure, which made John slip his tongue in. I felt a groan in the back of my throat. John moaned, was I doing this? Was I kissing my friend, yes. Was I enjoying it? Hell yes. I slowly pushed John back against the couch. A few moments later my lungs were burning. I pulled back and gasped for air. “Wha, wow.” Was the only thing I could bring out. “Yeah.” John panted. “I hope you don’t mind.” I said blushing furiously. “Of course I don’t mind, I’m glad you did this.” He leaned forward till our foreheads touched, breathing each other’s air. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my bed. No-not that but you know just, yeah, I mean I ju-” I was cut off by John’s lips. “God, how long I have waited to do that.” John stood up, taking my hand and walked over to my bedroom. “And I understand. No need to worry.” I smiled, why did it took me so long. We changed into our pyjama’s, John ending up with borrowing a shirt of me. 

A few kisses later and John end up in my arms. “You’re amazing.” He whispered. “You are wonderful.” John chuckled as I kissed his forehead. “Thank you.” I whispered. “For what.” “Making me human.” 

The next morning I woke up. John still in my arms, videos of what happened last night replayed in my head. I smiled, lacing my hand in John’s hair. He woke up, slowly stirring and looking at me. “Good morning.” I said. “Morning.” John buried his head in my chest. “We should get up, Rose will probably wake up soon.” John nodded and sat up. “What are we going to tell her? Are we something?” John asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Well, I would love to be something with you.” I said grabbing a bathrobe, one for me, one for John. “Me too. We should just say we’re together or something? Or do we want to hang a label on it?” I shrugged. “As long as I’m with you.” I kissed John slowly. “I didn’t know you were so romantic.” John said and laughed in the kiss. 

“Me neither.” I chuckled. I strode out of my room, John following me. Since it was quit early, I didn’t expect Rose to be up yet. But here she was, sitting on the couch, in her pyjamas, smirking like an idiot. She raised an eyebrow at us, smiling even wider. “Good morning!” She said barely containing her laughter. John cleared his throat, slightly blushing. “Good morning Rose.” He said before he disappeared into the kitchen. Rose chuckled, “So… Didn’t need the couch, did you?” John blushed even more and started to make tea. “Guys, I don’t really know what’s going on, although I have an idea. But what it may be, I’m fine with it, okay?” she said and I sat down on the couch beside her. I smiled and waited for John so we could explain. He came back with the tea and sat down. “Well, I guess you know what’s happening.” I started and looked at Rose. 

Rose still smiled, “Spit it out already. I’m fine with it guys.” she chuckled and sipped her tea. “We’re together.” John said and smiled at me. I felt a blush creeping up my neck and looked at my tea. “So you’re okay with it?” I asked Rose and she nodded. “I’m happy for you guys, and why wouldn’t I be okay with it?” John shrugged. “Some people aren’t okay with, uhm, same sex relationships.” Rose shrugged, “Well, why wouldn’t I be okay with something I am myself.” She said, looking at neither of us. “What do you mean?” John frowned and sat down his cup. “Well, I, uhm, I think I’m bisexual.” She said, slowly looking up at John, blushing fiercely. John’s mouth shaped in an ‘o’ like form and nodded. “Well, nothing to be ashamed of. Right?” I nodded, so did Rose. “But, can I ask something?” John asked carefully. “Of course! Ask me anything.” Rose said and smiled. “What do you mean by ‘think’?” Rose shrugged. “Well I’ve never been in love with a girl, but you know. Sometimes I just had like I looked at a girl and felt my heart stop for a second. Or sometimes I picture myself marrying a girl, and I’ll be happy either way. I guess.” John nodded.

“We love you anyway, darling.” John said and hugged her. “I love you too.” She smiled and stood up, well I’m going to take a shower and get dressed. Can you dress my arm afterwards?” she asked looking at her arm. “Of course, darling. No problem.” He smiled and Rose went to the bathroom. At that moment my phone rang, I sighed and lulled my head to the left. John chuckled and stood up, grabbing it. “Hello? Ah, hi Greg. Yeah it’s John.” John chuckled, but his face turned more serious. “Yeah, alright. Okay. Yeah, see you soon. Okay, bye.” He hung up the phone and sat down beside me. “Greg called.” I rolled my eyes, he pointed his finger at me with a smile on his face. “Don’t you dare.” But his smile disappeared again, “He’s coming in soon, he has Rose’s stuff, but some news too.” Rose stepped out of the bathroom, big towel around her. She looked at us frown on her face. “What’s wrong?” she clutched her towel around her, more scars visible for us to see. “Greg is coming in a bit, he has your belongings, and some news.” Rose paled a little. “What kind of news?” John shook his head. “He didn’t tell me.” Rose looked away and nodded. 

“You need to grab any clothes from your room?” Rose asked and John nodded. He’ll probably give Rose his room, no doubt about it. “You know something about that news?” she asked me stepping into the room more. I shook my head, “No, I’m sorry.” She smiled, “It’s okay, don’t apologise.” That moment John stepped into the room again, fully changed. “Go and change, he’ll be here soon.” He said to Rose. I heard her light steps on the stairs, “You too Sherlock.” He said smiling. “But Jooooohn, I’m comfortable.” I sighed dramatically afterwards. “Sherlock, do I need to drag you in there? No, wait, don’t answer that.” I chuckled and stood up, I stole a quick kiss and changed into a suit. When I came back out I heard a quick knock on the door. I saw John taking of Rose’s bandage. But Mrs. Hudson had already opened the door.

Greg walked up the stairs with a two bags in his hand and another officer following him with two boxes. “Hi. Oh, can we come in?” he asked when he saw John cleaning the wound on Rose’s arm. “Sure! Why not?” she said looking from him to me, I gave her a short nod and sat down in my chair. “Well, first of all. We have your belongings.” He placed the bags on the ground and told the officer to leave. John finished putting the bandage around her wound and leaned back against the bag of the couch. “Now, uhm, I don’t know how to put this. I guess you already heard about the news?” Rose nodded. “Well, since we want to put your mother in jail, we had to put her through some tests.” He cleared his throat and shifted a little. “Well, uhm, we discovered that she’s, uhm, pregnant.” Rose choked on her own saliva, John’s eyes popped and my mouth hang open. “What?! That’s impossible!” she exclaimed shook her head. “Well, she is. No doubt about it.” He said and smiled softly. “How many weeks in?” John asked. “6 months.” Rose gasped. “What! But I didn’t notice! Yes she wore big clothes but, what?” 

Greg shrugged, “Well, I don’t know how she did it. But the thing what really shocked us, is that the baby is still perfectly healthy. Which is unbelievable.” Rose nodded, “She did drink a lot of alcohol.” She looked away, sniffling lightly. “I’m going to be a big sisters.” She said looking at Greg, tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. It looked very adorable, I guess. “Well, that’s the bad news, the baby will be placed in foster care.” Rose snapped her head towards him. “No, no, I can’t let them happen. I’m sorry. I’ll take care of him or her, I, uhm, I’ll, I’ll just find a job and a home for the two of us and I can make it work. I can’t let him or her, grow up without true family. I’m very sorry.” She rattled and rattled. “Rose, listen, it’s for the best.” Greg said and gave an apologetic smile. “Well, we still have about 3 months, so we can work this out.” He stood up and patted her shoulder awkwardly. “Well, I have to go, let me know if you want to know something.” Rose nodded, “Thank you.” She let her head fall into her hands and her tears streamed down her face. “Oh, and it’s a boy.” He smiled and walked out of the door. 

John took her in his hands, “We’ll figure something out. It will be alright darling.” “I’m sorry to act so selfish.” She sighed and shook her head. “What gives you the feeling that you’re selfish?” John said stroking her back. Rose shrugged, and I said down beside them. “Just, I immediately was like ‘I can’t let that happen!’ and yeah. It’s not fair to you guys, you’ve been taking care of me for a few days now. And all I was thinking about was myself. I’m sorry.” I smiled softly at John, he smiled back. “We’ll figure something out dear.” I said reassuring. “And we completely understand, alright. It’s a perfectly logic reaction.” I took her hand and squeezed it. “Thank you for everything.” She smiled. 

“What are we going to do today?” John asked to lighten the mood. I shrugged, so did Rose. “We can go and find a case?” I said smiling widely. “Uhm, no.” John chuckled. “We, uhm, could take a stroll through London?” Rose said and John immediately stood up. Then she leaned towards me, “And hopefully walk upon a case or something.” She winked and chuckled as she stood up, making me laugh. “What are you two laughing about?” John said, coming back in with our coats. “Oh, nothing.” I said and took my jacket, quickly kissing John. He was taken aback and blushed fiercely. His face made Rose snort as she put on our coat. “Get a room you two.” She said and smiled. We walked out of the door as Rose walked a little ahead of us. Great. “Hey, John?” I asked slipping my hand in his. “Yes Sherlock.” He leaned a little more against me. “What are we going to do about Rose’s little brother?” John shrugged. “I agree with her, he can’t go into foster care. She wouldn’t survive that. She can’t handle that.” I nodded. “Can’t we take care of him?” I said suddenly. 

John looked up at me, “You would do that?” I shrugged. “Since this is the only reasonable thing. Because we don’t want Rose to get hurt even more, we don’t want her to go. So this is the logical thing to do I guess.” I looked over at Rose who stopped walking so we could catch up. “We should talk about it with Rose.” John nodded and kissed my cheek. “You’re amazing.” He said and I smiled. “I know.” John snorted and nudged me. “You cocky bastard.” We caught up on Rose as we entered Hyde Park. “Where were you guys talking about?” she asked, sticking her hands deeper in her pockets. “Some case we solved in the past.” I said, John smiling widely. Rose chuckled, “So, how are you feeling about your mom being pregnant?” John started. Rose shrugged, “Kind off mixed feelings I guess. You know, I’m overjoyed, because I’m having a little brother and I can finally do something with my life. But on the other hand, I really don’t know what to do! I don’t want him to go into foster care. He’ll be alone, I don’t want him to feel alone.” She sighed afterwards, John squeezed my hand then released it.

“Well, we,” he gestured me and himself, “were thinking and discussing. We don’t want him in foster care too, ‘cause that won’t be good for him or you.” Rose nodded and switched her gaze from him to me. “So, Sherlock and I were thinking about helping you out. We are willing to take him into our home. And care for him, with you.” Rose stopped walking. “Seriously? You would do that for me?” her mouth hang open. John slipped his hand back in mine and nodded. “You guys,” tears were in her eyes as she hugged us both. “I can’t believe this.” I smiled, it felt good to do something like this. “I suggest we go home and figure some things out. Like the practical things and procedures, so we can discuss it with Lestrade tomorrow.” 

On our way back Rose kept smiling and laughing mumbling away. I smiled and looked at John. Who already looked at me with a massive smile on his face. “We did the right thing.” He said leaning against me. “I know.” I kissed him and smiled into the kiss. “I love you.” And soon as it was out of my mouth, I knew it was true. I love John, I didn’t see it before, until now. “What did you say? Mr I’m-a-high-functioning-sociopath-Holmes?” John said smiling even brighter. “You heard me, you moron.” John laughed, “I love you too.” I felt all warm inside, this weird feeling, it was great. “Aw, you guys are adorable.” Rose spoke up smiling widely at us. “Stop it you.” John said pointing a finger at her. Rose snorted as we walked into the street. I sighed at the two and quickly entered the apartment.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I didn't update yesterday :/ I fell asleep on the couch and woke up three hours later, I was so exhausted. So, bit of a filler chapter I'm sorry. John and Sherlock being cute togehter though :) So, enjoy this chapter! New update tomorrow. Feedback, comments and kudo's are always welcome and see you tomorrow! :)

I sat down in my chair, John sitting in his, and Rose settled on the floor with some pillows. “Alright first things first.” John said picking up a notebook and a pen. “Uhm, alright, if the baby is moving in here, we need him to have a place to sleep at least.” Rose nodded and crossed her legs. “Well, John you can come to my bedroom. So Rose can take your bedroom, it’s big enough so there could be placed a cot in there.” I said, John taking notes. “Yes, that would be perfect.” He said. “But we need more stuff for him, not only a cot. We need room for that.” Rose said.

“Well, beside a cot we need a crib and a dresser. Those are like the big things we need.” John said writing it all down. I nodded and grabbed a laptop, what the hell does a baby need? “Alright I’ve found a site, with all the stuff you need.” I said clicked through some stuff. “Clothes, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, a bouncer, a high chair, a baby monitor, a carrier, a pram, god that’s a lot of stuff.” I scrolled through the long list. “Yeah… How am I going to pay for this all.” Rose said her head falling in her hands. “We’ll ask Mycroft. I’ll phone him in a bit. It’s going to be okay.” He smiled. “Then, beside all the stuff we need, we need to make this apartment baby proof. Sherlock is it possible to lock your chemicals and all the other stuff away?” John asked me. “Yes, I’ll ask Molly if I can come use the lab more often, no problem.” John nodded. “Wait a second, if there is anything you guys don’t want to do, just say it please. I don’t want to be a pain in the arse.” Rose spoke up, slightly blushing.

“It’s okay darling.” John said reassuring. Then, we need to tidy it up a bit, but we have still 3 months for that.” Rose and I both nodded. “I’m going to phone Greg and Mycroft now, ask them if they can come here tomorrow.” John stood up grabbing his phone and walked towards the hallway. “I can’t take you guys enough.” Rose said smiling at me. “Be a good girl.” I said and winked. Rose snorted and shook her head. “I will.” She said and after a short pause she spoke again, “Is it weird that I’m nervous? It’s still three months but, you know. How everything is going to work out and all.” I shook my head, “Everything is going to work out perfectly. You’re very caring and loving, and you’re going to be a great big sister.” Rose started crying, did I say something wrong? “What’s wrong dear?” I sat down beside her. 

“I just, I want to believe the things you’re saying to me. But there is always this stupid voice in my head and it just keeps pulling me down.” I took her into my arms and shushed her. “I know it’s hard dear, but please try to shut it up. You’re wonderful and you deserve all these things. John and I love you very much, we’ll help you as much as we can. And the rest will definitely will help you too. Okay?” Rose sniffed and chuckled. “Thank you.” I hugged her, “Thank you so much.” I smiled, “No problem.” John entered the room again and smiled at us. He sat down beside us and put his phone away. “Alright, Greg is coming, Mycroft is coming, Molly is coming and Mrs Hudson is coming too tomorrow.” I nodded and sat up a bit more. “Do you, uhm, think we should tell them that we’re together?” John shrugged, “I don’t mind, what do you think?” I shook my head, “I think it would be for the best you know.” John smiled and nodded. 

The rest of the evening went on by pretty fast, and I soon found myself laying in bad, John beside me. “I’m actually pretty excited about all this.” I whispered. John smiled, “Me too, it’s like we’re having a baby. Well, we actually are having a baby but, yeah, you know?” I chuckled at his struggle and kissed his temple. “I know. And it’ll all work out perfectly right?” John nodded and kissed me. “I bet.” It was silent for a few moments. “I love you.” John’s voice broke it, “I love you too.” And with that, I fell asleep.

I was up pretty early, John still asleep, just like Rose. I already started cleaning up some old experiments. I cleaned out a cabinet and place some of the equipment in it, with some chemicals. And a few moments later, the table was cleared. John walked out of the bedroom with one of my robes on. His hair was all ruffled up and he looked sleepy. “G’morning.” He said, his voice raspy and low. “Good morning.” I kissed him on the cheek and started to clean out the refrigerator. “Ah? Cleaning up?” John said and grabbed the coffee supplies. “I was thinking that if I already had cleaned the worst things out, Mycroft is much more forgiving.” John chuckled and placed a pan on the stove. “Breakfast?” I shrugged. “Sure.” 

John was just finishing up breakfast as Rose stepped in the kitchen. “Good morning!” her voice was cheery but her hair was tousled, bags under her eyes. “Hi there.” She took a seat next to me on top of the table. “You two, there are chairs to sit on.” Placing the food on plates. “Oh John, chairs are boring.” John shook his head and chuckled. He handed me my plate and gave Rose a plate too. He himself sat down on the counter, “There are chairs to sit on John.” I said quickly putting some bread in my mouth. John glared at me, “Oh piss off.” 

We chatted throughout breakfast and got ready. After a while of sitting around, tidying up the doorbell rang. Moments later Greg, Molly and Mrs. Hudson stepped into the room. “Hi Rose!” Greg greeted her with a firm hug. “Hello!” then she turned to Molly. “Hi! I suppose you’re Molly? I’m Rose.” Molly smiled, “Hi!” they hugged and they all sat down. Greg, Molly and Mrs. Hudson took a seat on the couch, as John and I took a seat at our chairs, and Rose sat on the floor again. “So, who else are we waiting for?” Greg spoke up, and that moment Mycroft walked in. Umbrella in his hand, ugh, so dramatic. “Good morning everyone.” He said a short nod to us all. “Alright, now everybody is here. I uhm, do you want something to drink.” John clearly was nervous. Everybody shook their head, John eyed me. “Alright, uhm, first of all I, uhm ,we wanted to say that, yeah.” I sighed and cut him off. “John and I are together now.” I said casually. John started blushing furiously. Mrs. Hudson smiled brightly, Greg had a huge grin on his face, even Molly looked happy. Mycroft looked shocked, “Together as in…” he trailed off. And I nodded. “Well, uhm, I’m happy for you guys.” he said, even a faintest hint of a smile on his face. 

The other’s nodded, “We’re happy you two found love.” Greg said. “Then moving on, we wanted to talk about the baby on the way.” Mycroft choked on his own saliva and started coughing. “What?” he said looking rather confused. “Rose?” I spoke up. Everybody turned towards her and she stood up, grabbing a chair. “Well, uhm, Greg already knows, but since my mother is going to be put in jail, she had to run through some tests.” She sighed for a moment and cleared her throat. “Now, we discovered that she’s, pregnant.” She looked at me before she shifted her gaze to the floor fiddling with her bandage. Everybody stayed silent, “Now, they wanted him, it’s going to be a boy, in foster care. But with all the respect, I really don’t want that. It’s already going to be hard enough for him and foster care is not going to help.” Greg nodded in agreement, so did Molly and Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft stayed silent the whole time. 

“So,” John spoke up, “ We decided that we wanted to take the baby in our home.” It was silent for a few moments. “What? My brother going to care for a baby?” Mycroft spoke up and John nodded. “Yeah, he changed a lot you know.” John said. Mycroft nodded, “I know.” “Well, congratulations I suppose?” Mrs. Hudson spoke up smiling even wider than she already did. “Thank you, but we wanted to ask you for help.” I said. “We’re going to make this apartment baby proof. We already made a list of everything we need, from a cot to a carrier, to clothes and diapers.” John nodded and grabbed the notebook handing it over to Greg and let them read it through, then gave it to Mycroft. “When is this baby due?” Mycroft asked, looking at the list. “In about three months.” Rose said. 

“That’s very close already! How are you going to pull this off?” Molly asked. “Well, we already made a plan. I’m moving to Sherlock’s room, so Rose can move in mine, the baby will sleep there and all, so his furniture will be in there too. It will be a tight fit, but it will work. Sherlock already cleaned up his experiments and chemicals, so that’s where you come in Molly.” John all explained then looking over at me for me to take over. “Yes, I wanted to ask you if I can use the lab more. I don’t think it would be appropriate to do all these experiments with a baby in the same room.” Molly nodded, “Of course, any time.” I smiled, “Thank you.” John went on, “Then to the next thing, we aren’t really the safest ones to be around with. So I wanted to ask you Greg, and Mycroft, if you could like, put a few safety things in here?” Greg nodded, “Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.” He smiled afterwards. “I’ll put an higher level of security on this apartment.” Mycroft said, fiddling with his umbrella. “Thank you.” Rose spoke up, smiling at the two men. “I really appreciate all this.” Then she gestured every one of us. “Then, Mrs. Hudson. We wanted to ask of you if you could babysit the little one now and then. I suggest Rose will be home schooled, so she could be here with the baby. John will discuss his shifts at the clinic, and I will do everything I can about cases. Tone it down a bit, or something like that.” I looked at Mrs. Hudson, who looked like bursting into happy tears. “Of course darling! No problem, I’d love that!” she clasped her hands together.

“Thank you.” Rose said, tears already pricking in her eyes. “Then, the last issue. A baby does cost a lot of money, now, we do have some money but it’s not enough.” John said a little embarrassed. “Oh, before I forgot, somebody phoned me, my father left some money for me.” Rose smiled. “How much, if I may ask.” John sat up a little, “About three thousand pounds.” John’s mouth fell open, “Wow! That’s great!” he smiled. Then Greg spoke up again, “There will be one big amount of money at once, for all what happened. And there will be a regular amount of money every month. Standard procedure.” he crossed his arms and smiled. “Alright, that’s great again!” They all looked genuinely happy for us, for Rose.

“And I would love to pay for the all the first costs. You know, the first cot, the first pacifiers, the first diapers.” Mycroft ended, smiling widely. I’ve never seen him so happy. “That’s just incredible.” Rose said, tears now freely falling. “Thank you all so much.” She let out something that was between a sob and laughter. John chocked up too and walked over to her, giving her a big hug. “We all love you Rose, you deserve this okay?” she smiled and nodded. “Thank you, it just means so much to me, and it definitely will for Sam too.” She smiled between her tears. “Sam?” Molly spoke up, wiping some tears away. “Uhm, yeah, I was thinking about calling him that. If John and Sherlock would be okay with it.” John smiled, “I love it.” I nodded too, it’ll be perfect. 

“Well, I have to go again, see you guys soon.” Greg, Molly and Mrs. Hudson walked out of the room. Mycroft stood up too, “You can go shopping anytime, you can send the check to me. Do not worry about that, choose whatever you want.” He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. “Thank you Mycroft.” She smiled and wiped the tears away. “Well, I’m required somewhere else. I’ll take care of the safety procedures you asked for. “ Rose nodded and Mycroft stepped away. “Wow.” Rose said and laughed. “This is amazing.” John smiled. “I suggest we go shopping immediately. So we have time enough to build everything, make everything fit perfectly and we’re ready for whatever may come.” I said already putting on my coat. John and Rose nodded and put on their coats too. John grabbed the list and a pen. “Let’s go!”

Soon we were walking through Oxford Street, and entered the first baby shop we saw. “Alright, first the most important thing. A cot.” We walked towards the section, as a woman approached us. “Hi there! Can I help you with something?” the woman was pregnant, not her husband’s child. Awkward. “No, thank you. We’ll manage.” John smiled at her and walked away. “But, you don’t seem to know what you’re looking for!” I sighed, “And you are pregnant, but the child isn’t your husband’s. Quit ironic, since you don’t know what you’re looking for too! So, go find out, we’ll manage.” I smiled at her then walked away. John snorted, just like Rose. 

We walked through the aisles of many different cots. Some very girly, some very manly, but we settled with an neutral one. It was very nice, beautiful dark wood, high bars, etc. “I like that very much.” John said as he filled in some form, so it’ll be ready when we check out. “Alright, moving on, a mattress and blankets.” That wasn’t that hard, the mattress was just a plain one, the perfect fit, nice and comfortable. And a few blankets. A blue one, a white one and a brown one for in the cot, and one fluffier for cuddling and so, I guess. Then we chose the crib, a chair, baby monitor, and all the other furniture. We paid, well send the check to Mycroft, and it would be delivered at our home this afternoon. We left the store and went to another one. “This is the exciting part.” John cheered up, it looked cute. “You’re so adorable.” I said and gave him a quick kiss. John smiled. 

Normally, I would get very bored shopping. But this time it was just way more fun, seeing John and Rose getting all excited. And even I was excited! We entered the store, I immediately got rid of the annoying salesman. We went to the clothing section. “It’s a big list of all the clothing we need, so let’s go through this as smooth as possible.” John said and looked at the many aisles. “Alright 6 bodysuits.” We picked out a few, some with bears, ducks, I found one with skulls, it’ll look very cute. After about 20 minutes we found all of the clothes. John had picked out some jumpers, Rose some t-shirts. “Pacifiers.” Rose pushed the cart forward, we each picked out one. John picked out a dark blue one, Rose a black one with yellow smileys and I picked out a white one with black writing on it saying ‘Troublemaker’. Rose loved it, and insisted on getting it. She also grabbed two chains to attach it to his shirt. An hour later, we got everything we need, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, food, special milk, since there won’t be any breastfeeding, obviously. We returned home, placing all the stuff in the middle of the living room, along with the furniture. “Alrighty then.” John said and flopped down in his chair. “That was fun!” he smiled at all the stuff we got. I smiled and kissed him. “I love it when you’re so excited.” “I love you.” I laughed and kissed him again. “Let’s start tidying it up some more.” I said and shrugged of my jacket, and pulled my sleeves up. 

It was soon evening, we had eaten and everything was settled. The cot was nicely placed in Rose’s bedroom, the dresser was filled with clothes and diapers and all the stuff we need. A little baby bath was placed against the wall in the bathroom. “Any time now.” Rose chuckled as we ate our dinner. “I love you guys.” she said. “We love you too.” I responded.


	7. Blue blankets and pacifiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!! Very cute today, the baby's born :D Aaaaaaand it's my birthday today! My very, very, very, best, best friend gave me the best presents ever. Two Sherlock necklaces and a beautiful card and I love her so so so much. But, John and Sherlock being cute, like always, babies, fluff, enjoy. Feedback, Comments and kudo's are always welcome! See you tomorrow! Xx

~about 3 months later.

Things were going great here at Baker Street. I was solving crimes, John was working at a different clinic, but his schemes were perfect, Rose was getting home schooled and was getting even smarter than she already was. John and I were still together, and couldn’t been happier. It was a quit afternoon, February 7th. We were minding our own business, then the call finally came. “John Watson, Greg! It’s happening right now? Yeah, alright, we’re coming.” He hung op his phone. “The baby, he’s coming.” Rose smiled widely and picked up the bag we had prepare for about two weeks now. Bottles, blankets, clothes, diapers, all the things we needed. John grabbed a carrier and smiled, “Let’s go!” We walked out of the apartment, hailing a cab and quickly drove to the hospital. Greg was waiting outside, tapping with his foot. “Alright, we won’t be allowed to be in the room with your mother. But as soon as the child is ready, he’ll be brought to us. We’ll have our own room so we can get everything settled alright?” Rose nodded, she seemed pretty calm. I felt adrenaline rush through my body as we took the elevator to our room. 

“I informed Mycroft too, he’ll be here in a bit.” Greg said as we walked into the room. It was nice and cosy, a big chair in a corner, a small couch, a bed and a cot. John sat down in the chair, Greg on the couch and Rose and I sat down on the bed together. “How are you feeling?” I asked her taking her hand. “Excited to meet him. Finally hold my baby brother, I hope everything will be okay.” I smiled, already so responsible. “He’ll be fine.” I hugged her and Mycroft walked into the room. “Did I miss it?” that was the first thing he asked. He seemed just as excited as we were. “No, you didn’t miss anything.” Rose said and Mycroft sat down on the couch. Mycroft and I got a lot closer lately, he felt very committed to the child too. And he had changed since he now had a relationship with Lestrade. Half an hour later and there was a knock on the door. Everybody sat up immediately “Come in!” Rose said and smiled widely. A nurse walked in, with a blue bundle in her arms. “Misses Saunders?” she said. The nurse looked very tired, but still cheery. “That should be me.” She raised her hand a little. “Well, here’s your little brother. You’re welcome to stay here for the rest of the day and night. If there’s anything wrong, or you need something just give us a shout.” Rose nodded. Than the nurse handed over the bundle, Rose started crying. “Oh my God. Hi there little brother of me.” a tiny human being, laid in her arms. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open a little. Everybody stood up, circling around her. “He’s perfect.” John said, eyes watering. Rose nodded and I even saw Greg sniffling too, “Welcome to this crazy family Sam.” Rose kissed his head. A few ginger hairs on it, Sam opened his eyes for a split second, revealing beautiful clear blue eyes. 

He smiled while he looked at Rose, who cried even harder. He closed his eyes again and yawned. Rose chuckled and stroked his cheek, he leaned in the touch and eventually grabbed her pinkie. He wrapped his tiny fingers around it and put it in his mouth. John gasped and hugged Rose. “That’s just amazing.” Mycroft said and smiled widely. “Congratulations I guess!” Greg said and hugged her carefully. “Thanks I guess.” She smiled brightly at him. “I’m going to fill in some forms now, I’ll be back in the morning alright?” He said and grabbed his coat. “Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow. Thank you for everything.” Greg smiled, “No problem.” He walked out of the room and Mycroft stood up straight too. “I’ll leave you four now. I hope I can come visit when he’s brought home?” he smiled warmly. It was weird to see my brother like that. “Of course you can. Right?” John nodded rubbing the tears away. “Alright, goodnight.” He walked out of the room and it was silent for a few moments. 

“So, he’s finally here.” I said, smiling at the little boy. Rose nodded, “The one thing I’m still concerned of is that if I’m going to know what he means. Like does he need a new diaper or is he hungry, etc.” She sighed, “It’s going to be fine, at the end of the week you’ll be a lot more comfortable.” John said hugging her again. Sam cried out and started moving a little. “What’s up little guy?” she said. “He’s probably hungry.” She said and started to get up. “You want to hold him?” she asked me, “You’ve been quite.” I shook my head, “No I’ll probably do it wrong.” I said, I don’t want to mess this up. “No you won’t, we’ll help you. Go and sit in the chair.” I sighed and got up, sitting at the chair. “Don’t be scared love.” John said as he placed a blanket over me, with a towel on my shoulder. “Relax.” He kissed me slowly as Rose got up and carefully handed over Sam. “Alright, now put your elbow up a little, yeah like that, your arm a little more in, perfect.” She turned towards the bag we brought, taking out a bottle and some of the special milk. She prepared it while John was leaning on the side of the chair. “You look cute.” He said kissing my cheek, “Stop it you.” I smiled. Rose turned around testing the milk on her wrist, “Should be fine.” She handed me the bottle. “Tilt it a little more, just like that, yes, great.” Sam immediately started drinking, moving his little fingers a bit. “You’re doing perfect.” Rose said and I smiled. John kissed my head like 50 times. Soon the bottle was empty and Rose took the towel to put it on her shoulder. “I’ll let him burp.” She took Sam and placed it against her, slowly patting his back. “It feels so great to finally hold him.” Rose said, rocking Sam lightly. John smiled, “We’re going to take good care of him. He’ll be just as wonderful as his big sister.” Rose blushed and laughed. I looked at Sam while Rose’s back was turned towards me. He looked so peaceful, it’s weird that I’ve been like that. And John, Rose, even Mycroft. Sam burped and hiccupped a little, making John chuckle slightly. “Alright big guy, that’s what you get of drinking so fast!” Rose sat down on the bed again. 

“Can I hold him?” John asked carefully, stepping forward. “Of course! Now, you guys don’t have to ask alright? Your basically his parents, so yeah.” John smiled and took the baby in his arm. He sat down on the bed beside Rose, who leaned against his good shoulder. Eventually, I gave in too and sat beside him too. John stroke his head, tears already filling his eyes again. I put an arm around him, taking Rose’s hand too. “It’s like our, own weird family.” Rose laughed. “You’re going to be the best big sister he could ever wish for.” John said, kissing her cheek. Rose blushed and snorted. I looked at the clock, it was already eleven pm. The time went on by fast. “We should get some sleep.” I said and Rose nodded. “Yeah, we need to be well rested to bring Sammie home.” She smiled at him, while he was murmuring in his sleep. “Go put him to bed Rose.” John handed him over and smiled while Rose put him to bed. She laid the blanket over him, and grabbed a small cap. “That’s adorable.” She said and kissed his head. “Come here.” John opened his arms and smiled. 

He hugged Rose tightly, “I’m already so proud of you.” She laughed. “Thank you again, for everything.” John let go of her and she came to me. “No problem, we’ve told you a million times.” She smiled and hugged me too. I stood up sitting on the couch, John too. Rose took place in the big chair. And soon everybody was fast asleep. 

I woke up 2 hours later, seeing Rose up too. She picked Sam up, who was crying. “Ssh, it’s okay buddy. Just a new diaper, it’s fine.” She rocked him and cooed him, then put him on the dresser. I slowly stood up, carefully not to wake John and walked over to her. “Hi.” I whispered and she jumped a little. “Jesus Sherlock! You scared me.” She chuckled grabbing a new diaper. “Did I wake you?” I shook my head. “No, you know how I sleep. If I sleep.” She nodded and took Sam’s bodysuit off. She skilfully changed his diaper, she had been practicing. It was very funny, we all had practiced it. John was good too, I learned it on YouTube. +She put on a new bodysuit and took him in her arms again. 

“It’s so wonderful to have him.” She whispered and put a finger in his mouth. He started sucking it softly, “I know, it will be weird and exhausting the first weeks. But I can tell he’ll be a quite one.” Rose looked up at me smiling. “I won’t be surprised, my dad told me I was like that too, still am to be honest.” I smiled as she carefully laid Sam back in his cot. “Either way, it’ll be fine. And before you’re going to thank us all again, we can care for him too yes? You won’t need to thank us if we change his diaper, or feed him, or something like that. Alright?” she blushed, “Yeah, I won’t. Thank you for reminding me.” She smiled and I hugged her. “No problem, now get back to sleep yeah?” she nodded and went back to her chair again. I stayed up, looking at Sam. A tiny human being, helpless, yet so unaware.

I later found myself in the same position, when John hugged me from behind. “Good morning love.” He kissed my cheek. “Hey.” “How long have you been up?” I shrugged, “About 7 hours or so. I couldn’t sleep.” John nodded, “How is he?” I smiled, “Fine. I even helped him get back to sleep!” I don’t know why I was so excited, but it just felt amazing to do something good like this. “I’m proud of you.” John yawned and sat on the bed beside me. “Going to take the little guy home.” I nodded, John loves to point out the obvious. “I know, we must fill in some forms today too right?” John nodded, “There’ll be a social worker coming for us in about an hour.” I nodded, “We should wake up Rose.” But as I turned around, I already saw her yawning, stretching in the chair. “Or not.” 

She opened her eyes, “Morning.” She stood up “Good morning.” John said and let go of me. We heard a small noise coming from the cot, ah, everybody is awake now. “Hi there little guy.” She said and hovered over Sam, his small hands trying to grab her hair. “How are you guys?” she asked picking Sam up. “Great.” John said and smiled. “Good. Can one of you maybe prepare a bottle for Sam?” John nodded and got up. “Thanks.” She sat down on the bed, slightly leaning against me. “Can I?” she asked me and I nodded. “Here you go!” John handed over the bottle to Rose and she started feeding Sam. “You stayed up, didn’t you?” she whispered. I chuckled and nodded, “Yeah.” She smiled and adjusted the bottle for Sam. “When can we go home?” “After we’ve signed all the forms and stuff.” John shrugged. He grabbed a new shirt out of the bag to change in. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into the small bathroom in the room. 

Sam had stopped drinking and Rose turned him over to burp. “What would it be like when he’s older.” She said chuckling. “Enough time to think about that, now focus on what we have now. One day he’ll be all grown up, waiting at the altar, and you wish you could relive this moment.” Rose snorted, “For a high-functioning sociopath you know quite a lot of this stuff.” I chuckled. “I hope you know that.” I winked as John stepped out of the bathroom. “You should freshen up too darling.” John smiled and took over Sam. Rose nodded and walked into the bathroom. “It’s weird how you can attach to someone so quickly.” John said looking up at me. “Say’s the man who killed someone for a man he didn’t even know 24 hours earlier.” I laughed and laid my hand across John’s waist. “Ssh, don’t spoil it.” John gave me a quick kiss then settled back looking at Sam. A firm knock on the door made our gazes shift. “Come in.” John said, slowly rocking Sam. Greg’s head popped in, smiling brightly. “Hey guys!” he carried a small blue bag and walked further into the room. Rose joined us too, combing her hair. “Hi Greg!” she smiled brightly. 

“I brought you something, for Sam.” She gasped and took the bag from him. “Thank you! You shouldn’t have done that!” she smiled and looked inside the bag. “Aw, that’s adorable!” she took out a teddy bear. It was very fluffy and it was wearing a blue t-shirt. “Thank you!” She hugged him and smiled. “Look Sammie! A new friend!” Sam sneezed and grabbed at it, his eyes looking around. Another knock on the door and the social worker came in. “Hello, Mrs. Saunders and uhm, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson?” we all nodded. “Hi, I’m Pepper. We’re going to get everything settled. Alright?” Rose nodded. “Can I hold him?” Greg asked and Rose nodded. “Sure!” John handed him over. Greg smiled as he held the little boy in his arms, sitting down in the chair. “Alright, Let’s start.” 

After half an hour of filling in forms, signing papers and checking things, we could finally take Sam home. Rose quickly changed him, putting on the bodysuit with skulls I had picked out. She wrapped him in a blanket, nice and warmly and put him in his carrier. An extra blanket around him, a beanie on his head and a pacifier in his mouth. “Let’s go.” She said smiling widely. John carried the bag as Rose carried Sam. We walked out of the hospital, “We’ll take a cab home, you’re coming too?” John asked while I hailed a cab. “Yeah! Sure!” Greg stepped into his car as a cab stopped in front of us. “Baker Street.”


	8. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! First of all, thank you so much for everything. Almost a 1000 reads! So thank you for the Kudo's, comments and reads, I really appreciate it <3 So, new chapter, fluff, fluff. See you tomorrow! Comments, Kudo's, Feedback is always welcome! Enjoy! Xx

A short drive home, and we opened the door. Greg followed us inside. Rose went first, opening the door. She gasped as she stepped into the room. “Congratulations!” everybody was there. A banner with ‘It’s a boy!’ hang from the ceiling, and a few blue balloons were flowing freely through the apartment. 

“Welcome home!” Mrs. Hudson stood up, hugging Rose tightly. “Now, let me look at him!” Rose carefully turned the carrier towards the people in the room, revealing Sam who was sleeping peacefully. “Aaw, how cute!” Molly squeaked. Rose smiled even wider. We all settled down, Rose was holding Sam sitting on the couch. Mycroft sat beside her and couldn’t tear his gaze away from Sam. Presents were given, cake was eaten, stories were told. Everybody wanted to hold him, even Mycroft. It was very amusing to see, the British Government holding a baby. Sam was placed into the crib halfway through, “Well, he’s very popular already!” John said as soon as everybody left. Rose chuckled, “Yes he is.” “Want something to eat?” Rose and John nodded. “I’ll order something.” John stood up grabbing his phone. Rose yawned, “Go take a nap dear. It’ll be an hour before the food will arrive.” I said, she was clearly exhausted. Rose nodded and stretched over the couch. She sighed before she fell asleep. Moments after Rose fell asleep, Sam woke up. He cried out, “Ssh, your sister is sleeping! Give her some rest.” I picked him out of the crib and grabbed his new teddy bear. I slowly rocked him and sat down in my chair. “Ssh, it’s alright.” I put his pacifier back into his mouth, and his crying stopped. He murmured and sucked his pacifier quietly. John entered the room again, looking from Rose to me. I placed my finger against my lips as John sat down too. “45 minutes.” He whispered, I nodded and looked at Sam. 

He laid against my chest, his little hands gripping at my jacket. I stroked his head, and looked back at John. “It’s weird how I’m so comfortable with this.” I said in a hushed tone, smiling at John. He smiled back, “I’m proud of you.” He stood up and hugged me from behind. He kissed my head as I turned my head towards him. “I love you.” He said, “I love you too, idiot.” John chuckled, and kissed me slowly. “That’s mister Idiot to you.” He kissed my cheek. “Well, I was thinking about Mister Holmes.” I said casually. I grabbed the box out of my pocket and opened it. John gasped, “I didn’t really plan it like this, but I needed to get it out.” John had tears in his eyes. “I know it’s a bit fast and, sentiment. But I want to be with you, so, will you marry me? John Hamish Watson.” John nodded and hugged me, carefully not to hurt Sam. “I’m sorry to do it like this.” John shook his head. 

“No, no, it’s perfect. I love you.” He smiled brightly at me. “I love you too.” I slipped the ring around his finger. I kept it a secret from everyone, except Rose. Rose knew, she helped me picking out the ring. “Just ask him when you think it’s fine. It’ll be fine.” As I recall, she’ll be ecstatic. John stood up straight, wiping some tears away from his eyes. “I, uhm, I’m going to, I, I’ll feed him.” He went to the kitchen and prepared a bottle for Sam. I smiled, I actually did it. I proposed to him. Wow. He’s going to be my husband, I’m going to be his husband. I smiled brightly, just thinking of it. John came back sitting in his chair, he laid a towel over his shoulder. I handed over Sam as John started to feed him. “We’re going to marry.” John said. I nodded, “That’s common when you propose to someone.” John chuckled. “Idiot.” I smiled. 

Sam’s bottle was empty and John let him burp. Just as John put him back in his crib the food arrived. “I’ll get it.” I grabbed some money, and went to the door. “Here, keep the change.” A bit of humanity, good right? I walked back up the stairs, Rose had woken up, putting the mobile on for Sam. When I entered the room she was smiling like a madman. “You alright Rose?” she laughed. “Of course I am.” she knew, John had shown her the ring. “You know, right?” she nodded. “Congratulations!” she hugged me as soon as I had put down the food. “Thank you, and for helping me with everything.” She shrugged, “No problem! I was enjoying it anyway.” She smiled and gave a quick glance at Sam when she heard a sound. John came back into the room, grabbing a glasses. I unpacked the food, while Rose grabbed plates and cutlery. Soon we were attacking the food, I increased appetite lately. John helped me getting more healthy, I sleep better and I eat much better. “So, do you guys already have like a date?” John looked at me and shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve always like winter weddings though. So I guess it’s going to take a while.” I nodded, “Yes, same for me.” Rose smiled at us. “I’m already so excited.” John laughed and shook his head. 

“You seem more excited than we are.” John said laughing. “Well, I was just thinking about it and you know. Seeing Sam as flower boy, it’ll look adorable. Well, if we can attempted it.” John and I smiled, “Of course you can! You must!” Rose smiled brightly and blushed a little. “That’s awesome.” She mumbled as she ate her food. We finished dinner and cleaned everything together. Rose had disappeared to change Sam’s diaper and John and I sat down in our chair. “Rose’s doing great don’t you think?” John said folding a hand under his chin. I nodded slowly, “She’s doing great.” A few moments of silence and Rose stepped in the room again. Sam was placed against her chest, wearing a onesie. She grabbed a massive pillow we had bought and leaned against it. Sam laid on his stomach against her chest. John smiled looking at the two, she was playing with Sam’s fingers while rubbing his back. 

“How are you Rose?” she shrugged. “Just feeling a lot of things. That’s all.” John gave me a quick glance. “Can you tell us?” Rose sighed, kissing Sam’s head. “It’s just, I am ecstatic, but at the same time sad or something. And I’ve been clean for 2,5 months now, but I can’t stop thinking about it.” John gasped. “You’re 2,5 months clean?!” my mouth hung open a bit as she nodded. “Why didn’t you tell us!” Rose blushed, “Because I thought I was  
going to fail anyway.” John stood up and laid down beside her. “That’s amazing! 2,5 months is a lot!” I nodded, 2,5 months is a lot. Rose sighed again, “I’m just scared I’m going to mess it up.” John smiled softly, “We’re all here for you, so whenever you feel the urge, please come to one of us? We’ll help you get through it, alright?” Rose nodded and smiled. “Thank you.” She leaned her head against his right shoulder and closed her eyes for a few seconds. John lifted his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “It’s all going to be fine, I promise.” And that is why I choose to marry this man, this beautiful, fantastic man.

An hour past, and I had joined the three on the floor. Rose had passed out, still having Sam in her arms. “I’m going to take her to bed.” I stood up and John took Sam. I carefully picked up Rose and carried her up the stairs, John following with Sam. He turned the doorknob and went in first. I laid Rose in her bed, tucking her in. John laid Sam on the dresser, changing his diaper before going to bed. I stepped beside John, leaning against him. “Hi baby.” I snorted. “Are you talking to me or Sam?” John laughed, “Both.” I smiled and looked at Sam, who was squirming around. “What’s wrong little guy?” Sam started crying and John quickly wrapped a blanket around him, walking out of the room. He was shushing him while patting his back, but it wasn’t helping. “I don’t know what’s wrong! It isn’t his diaper, he just ate.” John sighed trying to get the pacifier in Sam’s mouth, but it wasn’t really working. “Here, let me try.” I took the baby over and walked around with him, bouncing him lightly. 

Soon, Sam was laid against my chest, while I had walked around every inch of the apartment. I shushed Sam as I entered Rose room again, she had curled up as a small ball, hugging a pillow. I smiled and went to dress Sam, I put a diaper on and a bodysuit. I kissed his head as I slowly laid him in his cot, putting on his mobile and adjusting his teddy bear. I sneaked out of the room leaving on a tiny lamp. I closed the door, and stood up straight. John’s mouth hung open and shook his head. “How did you-” I cut him off with a kiss. “It’s the magic Holmes touch.” John quirked up one brow and snorted. “Well, I’ve never heard of that.” He stepped closer to me, biting his lip. “I can do lots of things with it, you want to find out?” I kissed his jaw and John shivered. “Oh god, yes.” And that night, John wasn’t that silent…

The next morning I woke up, John laid across my bare chest. Images played in my mind, over and over again. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. He slowly stirred in his sleep and sighed. “Good morning my love.” I said stroking his hair. “Morning.” He smiled and nuzzled more into my chest. “This is so nice.” He sighed. I felt his grip tighten around my waist, I just want to lay here forever. “Thank you, for last night.” I whispered against his hair. “Dear, you don’t have to thank me after we had sex.” I chuckled, my voice rumbling deep in my chest. “But, I want too.” John gave me a weak punch on the chest. “You don’t really hit hard for an army doctor.” “Sherlock, seriously. If you say one other word, you’re going to regret it.” He sighed again turning around. “In what kind of way? I wouldn’t mind if I-” a firm blow right in my stomach made me shut my mouth. “Alright I’m sorry.” I huffed and got up, chuckling. 

“Sleep well, Sleeping Beauty.” I said, putting on my robe. John grumbled, throwing a pillow at me. I dashed out of my room laughing. Looking towards the living room, I saw Rose tidying things up. “Oh hi!” she said standing up straight. “Good morning you two!” Rose smiled and stroked Sam’s ginger hair. “How are you?” I asked while putting on the kettle. “Had a good night of sleep! Thank you for bringing us, uhm, to bed.” I smiled and ruffled her hair. “No problem. You want some tea?” she nodded and lifted Sam from the carrier. She had placed a blanket and some pillows and laid Sam on his belly in all the softness. “You slept well too?” she said, sitting on the table, cheeky grin on her face. I snorted and almost dropped her teacup handing it over. “Yeah, fine.” Rose chuckled and sipped her tea. She looked over at Sam who was squirming around on the blanket. “You had breakfast already?” Rose shook her head, “No I wanted to wait for you. I don’t like eating on my own.” I nodded, and placed my cup away. “Shall I make something for you?” Rose shrugged, “You don’t have to, but it would be lovely.” She smiled “I’ll help you.” She jumped, then walked back to me and grabbing some eggs. We were just finishing our breakfast as John entered the kitchen, “’Morning.” He said, sitting down at the table. 

“Good morning my love.” I kissed his cheek while putting down a plate in front of him. “Thank you darling.” He waited till we were all seated and started eating. “I was thinking, maybe we could take Sam for a walk today.” John said, biting his toast. Rose nodded, “That would be lovely, fresh air will do him good I think.” Sam gurgled from his crib and Rose got up. “You like that, huh?” she bounced him slightly and sat down again. John looked at her and smiled, “Great multitasking.” Rose wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled. Sam was grabbing at the air above him, eventually grabbing Rose’s hair. “Ow, ow, ow, Sam, ow.” She dropped her fork and tried to free her ginger hair from his grip. “Alright, note to self; cut your hair.” she chuckled. “You want to cut your hair?” John said eventually helping her. “Thanks, and I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it lately. Not like boyish short, but just about shoulder length. He wouldn’t get that many chances to grab it then.” 

John nodded, “It’ll look nice. Would it be curly?” I asked her, judging the way her hair was now. She nodded, “Yeah, it doesn’t really suit me I guess.” She finished her food and looked at Sam. “I’ll just tie it up for now.” She stood up placing her plate in the sink. “I’m going to change Sam, I’ll be back in a bit.” she announced and went to her room. John and I changed too and we all met in the living room again. Sam was wearing denim trousers, with a jumper John had picked out and his coat. “Let’s go.” 

Rose said as soon as she had strapped Sam in his cart. We walked out of the apartment and started walking towards the nearby park. John and I were holding hands and Rose pushed the cart. Some people were looking at us, recognizing us, whispering. “I feel sorry for the kid, everybody should have a mother.” A younger woman whispered while walking by. John cleared his throat, blushing slightly. I looked over at him and squeezed his hand. Rose turned around. “Excuse me m’am, but these men are the best thing that happened to me. My mom was a bitch, and my father passed away. These men took care of me when I didn’t know what to do anymore. They saved my life, and my brother’s. And so what if they love each other, let them fucking be. They’re the best people in the world, so if you would kindly fuck off, thank you.” Rose turned back and walked further. John’s mouth hung open, looking from the woman to Rose, to me. I blinked a couple of times and had to hold back a laughter. The woman scolded and quickly walked away. John and I caught up with Rose, who was smirking. “What just happened?” John brought out and chuckled. “I was kindly telling the woman how I thought about it.” She smiled sweetly at us, but her eyes had this cheeky twinkle. “You are, so weird, and amazing at the same time.” John said smiling. “We arrived at the park and sat down on a bench, looking out over the pond.

Rose took Sam out of his cart and sat him on her lap. “I love you guys.” she said smiling. “We love you too darling.” John said hugging her.


	9. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! New update :) They're finally getting married yaayy! So one more update story wise, then maybe a bonus chapter, (smut) but that one I still have to write. I also have some one shots (Johnlock) So the updates will be longer apart, but they will be there! Thank you again for all the reads and kudo's :D They're always welcome just like feedback! See you tomorrow :) Xx

~November, same year. 

Today was the day, I was going to marry my John. It was already freezing, which was weird for this time of the year. Yes, it was November, but it was already snowing. It was early, 5 am. But I couldn’t sleep anymore. John and I wanted to keep at least one tradition of marriage, and we didn’t spend the night together. John would get ready at Greg’s and I would get ready at Mycroft’s. Rose and Sam were with me too. I stood up, putting on my robe. I walked out of my room, which was way too big for one person. Rose and Sam shared the bedroom on the opposite side of mine. I walked towards the kitchen, where Rose was already seated on one of the kitchen stools. She fiddled with the antenna of the baby monitor. “Good morning!” she smiled widely at me and stirred her cereal. I had asked her to be my best man, but then of course a best girl. She had cried and said of course. John and I had looked into some stuff, we each had to pick two people. But, since two of the in total 4 people were underage, we had to choose two more. Since I wanted Rose to be my best girl and John somehow wanted Sam to be a part of it, we had agreed to something special.

Sam and Rose would sign a non-official certificate, with two others. Then, the real certificate would be signed by other 4. It’s a bit complicated, but this was the best thing for us. So, for the non-official, I choose Rose and Mycroft. John chose Sam and Greg. For the real one, I had Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson, John had Greg and Mike Stamford. We both wanted to incorporate Rose and Sam, this was the best way. “Sherlock?” I snapped back, “Yeah? I’m sorry. Good morning, dear.” I sat down beside her. “Excited?” I nodded and smiled warmly, thinking that John would be mine, in just a few hours! Mycroft walked into the kitchen, already wearing his suit. “Good morning.” He said and asked the butler to get breakfast. I didn’t eat that much, but it was nice. I went to put on my suit, and Rose her dress. When I had just put on my trousers and shirt there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” but there was another knock and I opened it myself. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t open the door.” Rose smiled apologetic, carrying in Sam and his suit. “Can you zip me up?” she said, placing the suit and Sam on the bed. “Sure, turn around.” The dress was absolutely beautiful. The dress was all the way down to the floor, in a beautiful mint colour. It was tighter at the top, then flows out to the bottom. I loved it and it suited her beautifully. She turned around, her make-up and hair was already taken care of. Although she said curls didn’t suit her, she looked beautiful. Her hair was super long, curling slightly. There were diamonds and flowers woven through her ginger hair. Her make-up was done perfectly. “You look beautiful.” Rose blushed and tried to tame a wild curl. “Thank you.” 

Sam was crawling around, and cheered. “Ose!” he yelled, he couldn’t pronounce the letter ‘R’ yet. It was very amusing, “What is it Sam?” he pointed at his bear, which had fallen onto the ground. It was the same bear Lestrade had given him when he was a day old. It was his favourite bear. “Eddy!” Oh, yeah, he called him Ed or Eddy, it depends in which mood he was. “Here you go Sam.” She placed him on the floor beside his bear, so he wouldn’t fall of the bed. “I really love the colours for the wedding.” Rose said, handing me my waistcoat. “Yeah, me too.” Many people had said it wasn’t a ‘wintry colour’. But John and I didn’t care, we loved it, Rose looked stunning and Sam looked adorable with his mint tie. I grabbed my jacket, and slipped it on. John and I had the same colour of suits, we both had black suits, with mint ties. Mycroft, Lestrade, Mike and Sam have the same ties, but their suits are grey. 

Rose helped taming my curls, smiling throughout the whole time. “Alright, you look amazing Sherlock.” Rose hugged me tightly, a tear slipping from her eye. “Why are you crying!” I quickly wiped away the tears, “I’m so happy for you.” She chuckled and looked over at Sam who was trying to stand up grabbing a chair. “Thank you dear.” I smiled putting my hand around her waist. Sam had managed to stand up, he did that quit often now, he usually fell after a few seconds of standing with holding on. Rose looked up to me and walked to him. “Come on Sammie! You can do it. Come to Rose!” she kneeled and held out her hands. I kneeled down beside her smiling as Sam let go of the chair. It was quite a lot of distance between him and Rose. Sam took his first step towards us, wobbling dangerously. But soon, the other steps followed and he was in Rose arms. “Oh my God!” She exclaimed hugging him tightly. “Good job Sammie!” Sam giggled and lulled his head around. I smiled and ruffled his ginger curls. “Alright, let’s put you in your suit.”   
20 minutes later, and everybody was ready. We gathered around on the drive way, pictures were taken and we drove towards the sight were John and I would marry. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and Rose grabbed my hand. “It’s going to be perfect Sherlock.” She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. “I know.” I smiled and tapped with my free hands against my leg. After about 10 minutes we had arrived. We got out of the car and everybody was already seated. The only thing we were waiting for now, was us. I saw John standing at the altar, but he couldn’t see me yet. Mycroft quickly went to sit next to Lestrade, giving him a quick kiss, and John perked up, knowing I would be her too. Rose turned towards me, “I love you, go and enjoy alright.” I nodded, a knot in my throat. “You should walk with Sam, hold his hands, he’ll manage.” Rose eyes twinkled and grabbed the case our rings were in. One last hug, and the music started. Rose walked towards the beginning of the aisle and looked at John. John had already tears in his eyes and Rose smiled. She slowly put Sam on his feet, grabbing his free hand. “Come on Sammie!” Sam screamed and giggled. He slowly began walking, gripping his big sister tightly. John gasped and laughed. 

They arrived at the altar and Rose hoisted Sam on her hip. Quickly giving John a kiss on his cheek, he smiled and hugged her tightly. He also kissed Sam’s head and Sam wrapped his hands around his neck. The small crowd erupted into aw’s and some sniffing. Sam released John kissing his cheek, more aw’s and Rose went to her seat, sitting beside Mycroft. She grabbed the teddy bear under her seat. Sam grabbed his bear and everybody stood, this is my sign isn’t it? Oh God. I walked around the car revealing myself at the beginning of the door. It was a beautiful building, John and I didn’t want to marry in a church. So, we found a small building, it was beautiful and we both loved it immediately. John saw me and straightened his shoulders smiling widely. I smiled too, trying to hold back tears. I walked towards John, seeing my mum and dad tearing up. I smiled at them and finally reached my John. 

We stood face to face, grabbing each other’s hands. “Hi.” He whispered, I smiled “Hi.” The official chuckled, “Ready boys?” we both nodded and gazed into each other’s eyes. “Beloved family, friends, and others. We’re gathered here today, to witness the marriage of William Sherlock Scott Holmes and John Hamish Watson.” He started and I felt all warm inside. A little later it was time for the vows. We had decide that we would write our own vows, so it would be more personal. “Who would like to go first.” John released my hands and grabbed a paper from his pocket. “I’ll go first.” He took a deep breath and the swallowed. He grabbed my hand with his right one and looked at me. “Sherlock, where do I start.” He chuckled, “You are the weirdest, funniest, most beautiful, amazing and caring person I have ever met. You have changed a lot this period of time, and I would’ve never thought I would end up here with you.” Tears fell from his eyes and I wiped them away with my free hand. I smiled at him, John cleared his throat and went on. “But, I’ve always wanted it. You’re my everything, you take care of Rose and Sam. And I’m proud of you, you’re not the high-functioning sociopath anymore, even if you want to be. You’re the caring, loving, beautiful Sherlock. The love of my life, my partner, a sort of dad, and my husband. I love you.” John put away his speech and wiped the tears from my face. “I love you too.” I whispered and hugged him. “But, my turn.” I smirked and grabbed my vows. Rose had listened to it, and ended up crying, saying it was so beautiful. I eyed her for a second and saw her wiping away tears too. “Ose cying?” Sam pointed at the tears and she chuckled. I smiled at the sight and turned back to John. “Alright, uhm, now. You all now I love to talk, and that I often talk too much. But, I find this very hard. I didn’t know how to describe my love to you, in words. Because it’s beyond words.” John had new tears falling down his eyes and I took a deep breath. “About a year ago, I did a life changing deduction. We brought a girl home, who needed our help. You were the dad, and I admire you for that. Always so strong, helping her when needed. You took care of her, when she needed you.”

I heard a muffled sob behind me and saw Rose holding her hand in front of her mouth. Mycroft smiled softly holding Sam and her free hand. She smiled and nodded. John had tears rolling down freely, “You’re thinking about others, while I always think about myself. But now, I have a family. At least, that’s how I see it. You and me together, as husbands and dads. Then our beautiful sort-off-daughter, Rose. You didn’t expect this coming, aye?” I didn’t let her know this part. I wanted it to be a surprise. I turned around to her, and she mouthed ‘I love you.’ I winked and turned back to my John. “Our beautiful, loving, strong daughter, which I love very much.” John let out a sob/laugh. “And 9 months earlier, our beautiful son entered this world too. I remember the look on your face, proud, looking at Rose and Sam. We love them both very much, and I’ll always protect you three. I love you all so much, and I’m proud of all of you. I hope I didn’t cross any lines her, but I love you John, I always will, whatever is going to happen. I did as you was my flatmate, my friend, my lover and I will as you are my husband.” I folded the vows and put them back in my pocket. “Oh Sherlock.” He hugged me and kissed my cheek. He clearly wanted to wait with the real kiss till we were officially married. 

Everybody was wiping tears away, blowing their noses. I cupped John’s face, kissing his forehead before we moved on. The official cleared his throat, “Thank you boys, were now moving on to the official business. Would you please join hands?” John took my hands into his, “The rings please.” Rose stood up, taking Sam in her arms again. He took the box, which carried our rings and smiled. “John! S’lock!” he said giggling. They stood beside us, Rose handing over the box to the official. But before she turned back, to her seat she hugged me with one arm. “That was absolutely beautiful, I love you. And you didn’t cross any lines.” She smiled and turned towards John. “I love you too, it was amazing.” John smiled, “Thank you darling. You look absolutely stunning.” Rose blushed and went back to her seat. Sam was cheering and giggling away. “Do you, John Hamish Watson, take William Sherlock Scott Holmes, to be your lawful wedded husband?” John nodded, “I do.” He placed the ring around my ring finger. It was a silver ring, in scripted with the date we met Rose. Since she was the reason we saw our true feelings. I sniffed and smiled at John. “Do you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, take John Hamish Watson, to be your lawful wedded husband?” I smiled, “I do.” I slipped the ring around his finger and sighed warmly. “We now, sign the unofficial certificate. Rose, Sam, Greg and Mycroft, can you please come up front.” Greg and Mycroft signed it first, then Rose and Sam finished up with his fingerprint. 

Rose and Sam went back to their seat as Mrs. Hudson and Mike came up front. We all signed the paper and they returned to their seat. “I pronounce to you; Mr and Mr Watson-Holmes! You may kiss your husband.” I smiled at John, “I love you.” John whispered, “I love you too.” I lowered my head and captured John’s lips in a slow, loving kiss. The crowd cheered and erupted in clapping and yelling. John and I pulled away, and walked out of the building. My husband, John Watson-Holmes.


	10. Little Girls grow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Folks! Small little chapter just for closure :) I'll probably post a different one shot today, but if I'm continuing this story it first need to be written. This is the last thing I have from this story, but maybe I'll write more! Please let me know what you would like to see! Thank you for everything, take care and ily! Xx

~Epilogue   
Today was the day, that my little girl was getting married. Twelve years later, from the day John and I had married. I was getting ready with John, we both entered Rose’s old bedroom. Six years ago we had moved, 221B getting to small. Rose, who was 21 at that moment, still lived with us. We had Sam, he was 7 and we had adopted another boy, George. We just had moved when he came into our household, he was 8 months old. We still lived in London, but just not in 221B anymore. It’s a beautiful apartment, we immediately fell in love with it. 2 years since we had moved in, Rose had moved out. She lived with her boyfriend, who she’s now getting married to. 

She was with us again, for this moment at least.   She was getting her hair and make-up done, and smiled as John and I entered. “Hello beautiful.” I greeted and kissed her cheek. “Hi!” she said to both of us. “Hi darling. Are you excited?” she nodded. “Very.” Soon her make-up and hair was done, and we left the room to help Sam and George get ready. “Sam?” I knocked on the door, John went to George. “Come in!” I saw the boy sitting on his bed, fiddling with his bowtie. His hair had changed colour overtime, it wasn’t that bright orange anymore. Now it was a more auburn colour, curls flopping around on his head, freckles painting his face, arms and hands. “Oh! Hi dad!” he sighed and let go of his bowtie. “Can you help me?” his blue eyes looking at me. “Of course, come here.” Sam stood up, I tied his bowtie and helped him getting in his jacket. “Thank you.” I ruffled his hair. “No problem, now, be a dear and go see if you can help papa alright? I have to finish myself.” Sam nodded and dashed downstairs. I walked to my room, finished dressing and took John’s stuff with me.

I was greeted with the sight of Sam and George, quietly reading together. They’re both very silent, but were very talkative when they needed to. “Oh, hello darling.” I greeted my husband with a kiss and handed him his waistcoat and jacket. “Here you go love.” He finished dressing and sat down in his chair. “Our little girl, getting married! How is that even possible! She was still fifteen yesterday.” He sighed, tears stinging in his eyes. “Love, it’s not going to change anything. She’ll always be our little girl.” I kissed him and giggle came from behind us. “George was pretending to read but his giggling gave him away. “Sssh, let them be George.” Sam whispered. I smiled at the two of them.   I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, heels, moving slowly, must be Rose. She turned into the living room and John gasped, new tears coming into his eyes. “Wow, darling you look beautiful!” Rose smiled and stroke her dress. It was white, with lace, strapless and a black ribbon around her waist, complementing her tattoo on the inside of her left forearm. It was a beautiful tattoo, four moons, all different stages. The four moons were for us, I was the full moon, John was the three-quarter moon, Sam was the half moon and George was the quarter moon. It was a nice tattoo, black, white and grey. I remember she asked us going with her. It was really, uhm, touching? to see it happening. 

I looked at John, he was tearing up, biting his lip. “Oh God, Rose…” he said hugging her tightly. “It’s okay! Please don’t cry, I’m going to cry too and I don’t want to screw up my make-up. Yet, Charlie has to see it first.” she joked. Looking at her, her eyes were watering too.   Charles was the perfect husband for Rose, it was a musician, very talented and he did many other things. “Are you ready darling?” John asked her and she took his arm. “Come on boys.” They jumped up and went downstairs out the door, me following shortly after and then John and Rose. A car was ready for us and Mycroft took the boys with him. Rose, John and I went in the other one. A twenty minute drive to the destination and we were out again. The location was beautiful. It was a castle, with a massive garden. The ceremony will take place under a massive oak tree. It was decorated with lanterns in it, it looked stunning. “Are you ready dear?” Rose nodded and Mycroft took the boys down over the aisle. “Let’s get you married then.” I said and she kissed John’s and my cheek. “I love you two.” And with that we brought her to her other half.


	11. Bonus Smut Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Long time no see! So, since I'm on a break from school at the moment, I wanted to treat y'all on some shameless smut :) It's my second time writing Johnlock smut, so please go easy on me! If you don't want to read smut, don't read this chapter. Maybe there will be more chapters, but then I'll still have to write them first. Plus, I don't really know how to add it into the story yet; so if you have suggestions please let me know! I will write more, I promise! I don't know on which time notice, since school starts again soon. Please bare with me! 
> 
> Comments, Kudo's and bookmarks are always welcome! Please take care of yourself, drink enough water, care for yourself. I love you! <3

I darted away from where we were hiding and I heard John grumble behind me. “Fuck, Sherlock!” he hissed sprinting behind me. I chuckled slightly, following our lead suspect. “Come on John!” The suspect was quick, but I was quicker and eventually had him pinned to the ground. “John? Bit of assistance maybe?” John was right beside me and pinned the legs of the man down until Lestrade turned up. “Here he is Lestrade. Good luck, we’ll be going home now.” I said walking away from him John following suit. “Statement, Sherlock. For once?” I sighed and turned around, “No, I hurt my back while tackling this idiot. I must go home and rest, goodbye.” John stammered a few seconds before apologizing to Lestrade. “Sherlock, do you need the hospital? Since your back?” I smiled slipping my hand into his, “Honestly John, of course I’m fine, I needed an excuse to be with you. Alone.” John snorted and blushed slightly, “Clever boy.” I felt a stir in my lower regions and gulped. “Let’s go home.” 

As soon as the door of 221B shut tight John had pinned me right to it. “Rose? Sam?” I sighed against his lips. “Park, out, not here.” John answered pressing kisses to my neck. Post-case sex was the best sex, except lazy morning sex, or shower sex, or, whatever, never mind. My mind was cut of my John peeling away my shirt, pressing wet kisses to my chest. “Upstairs, please.” I breathed and John laughed, “Whatever you want, dear.” We both stumbled upstairs, one time falling onto each other. “We can do it here?” John said pushing his hips against my leg. “I don’t think Mrs. Hudson, nor Rose or Sam would appreciate it if they came back early.” We both chuckled and went further till we were finally in the bedroom. Our coats and my scarf were already left behind, shoes discarded around the apartment. “On the bed now, I want to make it last.” John said, slipping of his jumper. 

A checked shirt revealed and I sat down on the bed, scooting against the headboard. “Now, what do we want today huh?” John sat down in my lap kissing me passionately. “Whatever. You, I-I want you.” John chuckled, “You already have me babe.” I smiled and hooked my finger into the collar of his shirt and pulled him in again. We snogged for a good amount of time before I needed more, both of us. I almost tore of my jacket and then worked on the buttons of John’s shirt. The came lose and I pressed kisses to his chest where the buttons once were. Finally I slid his shirt of, throwing it somewhere in the corner. Pushing John back on the bed I started teasing his nipples, making him gasp. “Sherlock.” I hummed, making him sigh. Slightly trembling fingers tried to open my shirt to, but it wasn’t working. “Sherlock, Jesus Christ. Get this off, now.” I smiled, sitting down on his hips, feeling his erection strain against me. 

“This?” I teased putting my fingers on my shirt, probably a smug grin on my face. "Sherlock, now or I’ll rip it apart.” I smiled and slowly worked it open and off. “Beautiful.” John whispered his hands roaming around my chest and sides. I smiled and kissed him again. “I love you.” John murmured against my lips, slightly biting my lower lip. I gasped and opened my mouth more, “Love, you, too.” His tongue slipped inside my mouth, colliding together. While still kissing John I started working on his belt, opening it before slipping my hand inside of his trousers. I felt the soft fabric of his pants, palming his erection through it. “God, Sherlock.” He arched his back, slowly pushing against my hand. “Like that?” John’s mouth hung open slightly, half lidded eyes and nodded. “Of course.” he breathed and chuckled slightly. I slowly started removing his trousers, enjoying the view. John’s cock was straining against the fabric of his pants, probably much like my own. Suddenly John leapt forward, pining my hands down at the side of my head. “Mine. So beautiful.” He growled and pressed kisses all over my face.

He then trailed down, sucking bruises on my neck and chest. “I love you Sherlock.” Since John had released my hand I snuck them into John’s hair. “Love you too John.” John had removed my trousers and traced my erection with his finger along the lines of my black boxers. “John.” I breathed and said person smiled. He pressed a light kiss against my still clothed cock, making me jump slightly. “Oh my God.” I brought out and John smirked. Finally he pulled away my pants and my cock hit the cool air. John took me in his hand, doing nothing just holding it. I let out a stupid whimper before John kissed me again. I moaned into the kiss as the friction that we both provided made John move his hand. “Lube. Now. Please.” I said and John opened the bedside drawer. In the meantime he managed to take of his own pants too his cock standing straight up, red and big. I looked at it and felt my own cock twitch. 

John squirted some lube on his hand and tossed the lube somewhere on the bed. He kissed me again and took me in his hand again, slowly pumping it up and down. I groaned moving my hips in his grasp. “Beautiful.” John whispered against my ear, I let out a moan again. John took his own cock in hand too. The sensation was almost too much, almost. John moved closer, forehead against mine, light kisses were shared. I moved my hips, thrusting into his hand and gasped every time my cock hit John’s. “John, if you want to do more than a hand job, you.” I was cut of my a moan as John twisted his wrist. “Y-You need to do it soon, I can’t handle much more.” John nodded and let go of us. I laid down on my back, spreading my legs for him. John had found the lube again but just hold it nearby. “More, love.” I nodded spreading my legs even wider. “No, this is not going to work, turn on your stomach, arse in the air. Now.” I groaned at the commands of him and scrambled up to follow them. I laid down on my stomach, slightly sticking out my arse for John. “Very good.” He said, his hands roaming my arse. I felt his breath hit my bum and suddenly everything happened at the same time. I felt John’s tongue tracing my hole before slowly pushing into it, adding lube before he went down again. As soon as his tongue pushed inside me, I screamed John’s name and started spilling. White ropes of cum painting my chest and the sheets below me. I whimpered and John retreated. “Do you want me to stop Sherlock?” I shook my head, “More, I need more.” John chuckled and kissed my right arse cheek. “Perfect.” As soon as his tongue hit me once again, my cock stirred again. Still a bit sore from the previous orgasm. Soon John squirted lube on his fingers, slowly pushing in one at the time. I gasped and pushed back, John quickly adding more and more fingers. Once there were three inside of me he moved them, just a bit hitting my prostate. “God.” I brought out, John smiled again. “I got you love.” I nodded hiding my face into the crook of my elbow. “I’m going to turn you around yeah?” I nodded again and laid on my back again. I should be irritated by the sticky cum now against my back, but I couldn’t care less.

John stroked his cock, adding lube before positioning himself and slowly pushed into me. “Alright love.” He said and kissed me passionately. I moaned into his mouth and gripped the blankets tightly. Once John was fully inside of me I kissed him and wrapped my arms and legs around him. Trying to be as close to him as possible. John groaned at moved slowly, I smiled lazily at him moving my hips in sync with his. “Beautiful, so beautiful.” John moaned and kissed me again. John moved his hips faster and faster, before he groaned my name, spilling into me. I kissed him softly, as he jerked me of sloppily, making me come a second time. I smiled, “I love you.” I said kissing him and John flopped down laying on my chest, pressing kisses to it. I felt a bit disgusting, come everywhere but I couldn’t move. I didn’t want to move. John wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling into my shoulder. “We’ll shower in 5 minutes.” He chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Alright my love.” John smiled before tightening his grip around my waist and slipped out of me. I shuddered slight before curling up against John. “Love you.” “Love you too.”


End file.
